My Golden Angel
by Carebear96
Summary: Clary Fray has had a hard life. After a failed divorce with her husband Sebastian she is forced from going from living the high life to living in a flat with her four kids. Clary struggles to get by each day and prays for a chance to live again. When her new neighbour moves in and introduces Clary to her brother Jace, can he help Clary out of her depression and show her the light?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So this is a story that I have had in mind for a while and finally decided to write it. It does have abuse in it and mentions of rape so if that kind of thing makes you queasy, this may not be the best story for you - don't say I didn't warn you. But for everybody else, read and enjoy ****J**

"What would you like?" I asked running my hands down my waist apron and looked at the drunk greasy man before me. Men like this were the types that made my skin crawl.

"Give me a straight scotch," he slurred.

I sighed and turned around pouring two fingers worth in a glass and handing it to him.

"Seven dollars thanks," I said holding my hand out for the cash but the man just placed the ten dollar bill on the counter, not even looking at me but instead feasted his eyes on the young girls that just came up to the bar in their short skirts and low tops.

I used to be like that. I had a boyfriend that loved me, parents that adored me, friends that wanted to be with me and a five bedroom house.

Now I have a ex boyfriend that hates me, parents that deserted me, friends that betrayed me and a shitty one bedroom apartment.

My boyfriend, Sebastian Verlac and I were high school sweethearts. A year before graduation I fell pregnant. I told my best friend Simon Lewis when he found me having a panic attack in the bathroom one day at school and he was there to calm me and reassure me that everything would be ok. After all I was the girl that had everything. I had a loving best friend, my parents were always there for me when I needed to talk, and Sebastian seemed to be the most perfect boyfriend. It was what made me fall in love with him so quickly.

But that afternoon when I had told Sebastian, he had kissed me on the lips and hugged me, telling me that everything was going to be ok.

It was because of him that gave me the courage to tell my parents that night over dinner. But it was the worst thing that I could have done. My father looked at me with disappointment while my mother yelled at me telling me how stupid and idiotic I was. That I had just ruined my future and through my career out the door. She yelled at me, so I yelled back. And from there things escalated. I stormed to my room and packed a bag and told them I was going to stay with Sebastian and my mother had told me to not bother coming back and that if I ever did I would just be turned around back to the curb.

That is how I stood on the curb crying into my phone as I called Sebastian, telling him what happened and asking him if he could pick me up.

Ten minutes later and I was driving to his house with him where his mum had accepted me with open arms.

I continued going to school, but when I was seven months pregnant I had to drop out short of graduation. My grades were failing because of the absences and people were noticing me and pointing fun at me, so Sebastian said that it would be better if I stayed home with his mother. And that's what I did.

When I had the baby, Phoebe Verlac, Sebastian turned into the caring and loving father that I always imagined him to be. He would kiss Phoebe good night and would give her chocolate when he thought I wasn't looking. Sebastian graduated becoming valedictorian of the year and gave a brilliant speech at graduation that included his "beautiful girlfriend and his daughter" that made me end up in tears of happiness.

After that year Sebastian got a high class job that paid well. He would come home with jewellery for me and a new toy for Phoebe. We were the image of a perfect family.

Two years after Phoebe was born we had our second child - Lexi Verlac. Sebastian picked her name because it sounded 'badass'. but there was one problem after Lexi was born. We were running out of room in Sebastian's mother's house, so Sebastian brought us a lovely Five bedroom house with open plan living and dining and a pool out the back, and a sand pit for the girls. But after Lexi was born I started to notice small differences in Sebastian.

Sebastian would be coming home later and later from work, some nights he would be smelling of beer and cigarette smoke. He stopped tucking Phoebe into bed and he didn't call me anymore during his lunch break.

I was starting to lose hope and grew depressed thinking that our marriage was failing, but four years later when Phoebe was six and Lexi was four, I fell pregnant again and that is how we had our son William Verlac. He came home from work on time and he began to stop smelling of beer and smoke. He started calling me again on his lunch breaks and I thought things were looking up again. Sebastian gave everything to William and I noticed that he was paying all of his attention to Will and that he began to ignore Phoebe and Lexi all together. At first I ignored his behaviour, playing it off that he was just excited about his new born child. But I snapped after one night when Phoebe was begging 'daddy' to please read her a bedtime story and he told her to "go away you little whiny bitch." Phoebe came to me crying her eyes out so I settled her and read her a bedtime story myself and kissed her forehead after she had fallen asleep. Once Lexi was in bed with her stuffed bear and Will was sound asleep I confronted Sebastian about it in hushed voices in our bedroom before we went to bed that night.

He told me to "Mind my own business and that he would raise his children the way he saw fit." and when I told him he couldn't favour one child over the other his hand cracked across my face leaving a stinging red hand print. Sebastian looked at me in shock before he stormed out the house and I cried myself to sleep for the first time in six years.

Sebastian didn't come home the next day until the kids were well and truly in bed and he came to me apologising profusely about hitting me the night before. I eventually forgave him when I saw one tear slide down his cheek and Sebastian stood up and took me into his arms and kissed me.

But Sebastian started to back to the way he was when Lexi was born. He came home later and later and began to smell like beer and cigarette smoke. He stopped calling me again, and when he was home he ignored his children except for when he ordered for phoebe to get him a beer out of the fridge.

Sebastian and I fought nearly every night and he got upset over the littlest things. Once I was too busy feeding Will his bottle to heat up his dinner in the microwave and to take it to him and when he came in to see why I wasn't delivering his meal he slapped me, making Will cry and me to blink the tears back that sprang to my eyes. He told me that he was more important than the 'ungrateful brat' and that he should come first. When I told him that Will's bottle couldn't wait and that he had to be fed before I put him down to bed, Sebastian grew angrier until he lost it. He slapped me again, harder this time and punched me in the eye. I held Will to me tighter so that I wouldn't drop him and shielded him with my arms so that Sebastian wouldn't hit him. So I was unable to protect myself.

Once again Sebastian stormed out and didn't come back the next morning. When the next morning came and I was giving Phoebe and Lexi their bowls of coco pops Phoebe asked what happened to my eye and I said that I fell. But Phoebe just looked said and told me that she heard "mummy and daddy yelling" last night and I cried telling her that everything was fine.

When Sebastian came home that night the Lexi and William were asleep and I was tucking Phoebe into bed. When Sebastian caught sight of my eye instead of looking guilty and sorrowful, he looked at me with masculine pride. It made my heart plummet painfully.

This continued on for another year and Phoebe was now eight, Lexi was four, and William was two.

When I didn't do something that Sebastian had asked or liked he would slap me. If he was trying to watch the football on the TV and the kids were crying he would slap me and tell me to attend to my child and to shut them up or he would do it for me. In fear for the kids I would hurry to quiet who ever was crying down and play a game with them. Sometimes it would be go fish, other times it would be connect four.

One night I reached the breaking point when Sebastian came staggering home at two thirty in the morning reeking of beer and smoke once again, but this time his shirt was untucked and wrinkled and there was a lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt. I screamed at him, forgetting that the kids were asleep and I slapped at his chest as tears of betrayal and anger slid down my cheeks. Sebastian got mad and slapped me back but harder. He pushed me into the corner making my hip bruise painfully. He them grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to the bedroom where he threw me on the bed and he forced the clothes off my body and held me down. This was the first time that he had forced himself on me and it was painful, he wasn't gentle like he usually was. He told me as he moved over me that he owned me and that he could do whatever the fuck he wanted because I was his wife. He said that I was not permitted to question him and that if I did he slapped me to show what would happen if I ever did. When he finished, I cried and threw my fists at him crying with pain and anguish. Never had my lower half stung like that before and it made me sick that my own husband had down that and that I couldn't fight him off.

Sebastian only reacted by grabbing me and throwing me off the bed which made me whack my head on the bedside table on the way down, knocking me unconscious.

I woke the next morning with Phoebe leaning over me calling my name over and over again. I felt my throbbing head and realised that I was still bleeding and that when Phoebe found me it probably looked like I was dead.

I was so scared in that moment, looking into my oldest daughters face as she cried with fear. I realised then that I had to get out, so I packed as much as I could into one suitcase and grabbed nappies for Will and Lexi's stuffed bear and made my way out of the house and to a hotel, not looking back.

I filed for a divorce against Sebastian and a month later I found out that I was pregnant again. I cried when I saw the positive sign on the test because I knew that this pregnancy wasn't planned or wanted, and that it happened that night when Sebastian had raped me.

Six months later I was seven months pregnant sitting in a court room with a crying William on my lap and Lexi and Phoebe on either side of me. Not once did Phoebe let go of my hand as she was my only source of support when the judge declared that Sebastian was innocent and that he didn't have to pay child support and that I had to pay him back two thousand dollars for all the money he gave me for the kids instead of me getting a job. Sebastian's lawyer told the jury that Sebastian was a loving father who would never raise a hand against his wife and that I was 'Unfaithful' and that Sebastian couldn't be sure if the baby I was pregnant with was even his.

Sebastian got everything in the Divorce, but the one thing I still had was the kids. Sebastian said that he didn't want to take care of bratty children that he couldn't be sure if one of them wasn't even his. So I got full custody of the kids.

That is how I ended up in the one bedroom apartment with the kids sharing the bedroom while I slept on the couch each night. I worked two jobs that were barely enough to get me by each month. Once or twice I'd have to tell the electricity company that I never got a bill so that it gave me a week longer to get the money together to pay the bills. The kids never got new clothes and they weren't the designer brands that they used to wear when I was married to Sebastian. I got their clothes off the fifty cent rack in the op-shop and Phoebe often handed down her clothes to Lexi when they no longer fit her. They got one pair of shoes a year and I could only afford to buy enough groceries that would last us a month. The next month I'd go shopping for the next four week.

Two months later I went into labour and had my fourth child, Jacob Fray. After Jacob was born I had to take four months off of maternity leave which made the bills harder to pay and I had to buy less groceries.

After the four months I had no choice but to go back to work and to pick up a second job. Two years went by and now I was a waitress in a café by day after I had dropped Phoebe and Lexi off at school and Will and Jake off at day care. After I finished work I would go and pick up the girls and then go to the day care to pick up my two boys. I would go home and cook them a quick dinner - often it was tin spaghetti or sausages and mashed potato. Then I would have a quick shower and tell Phoebe to heat up their dinners when they were hungry and to help Jake eat his. Phoebe was already more mature than she should be for her age and it broke my heart when I would watch the girls in the school yard making fun of her as she would come over to me so I could walk home with them.

I would take the bus to the bar that I worked at until around eleven thirty and then would catch the last bus home. Phoebe would still be awake when I come home as she always was. She would put her younger siblings in bed and wash the dishes for me so I wouldn't have to do them when I come home at night. Once I was home, Phoebe would kiss me on the cheek and I would help her into bed before I pulled the couch out into the fold-out bed and put my pillow down and throw a blanket over myself, falling asleep only to wake up and do the same thing over and over again.

Phoebe was now ten, Lexi was eight, Will was four and Jake was two. And I desperately needed a change for my family. We couldn't continue to live like this. It wasn't the type of life I wanted for my kids.

Phoebe deserved more than to act as a mother for her siblings and Lexi deserved to have the new Barbie doll that all the other girls have. Will deserved to have that Matchbox toy car that he wanted and Jake deserved to have nappies that wouldn't give him nappy rash. And I deserved to be happy after everything we have been though, but none of us had what we deserved.

I sighed and came back out of my memories to see an annoyed customer who had plainly been trying to get my attention for some time. I looked at the clock, only an hour to go. I served drunken customers and wiped up spilt beer and mopped up the vomit in the bathrooms. Finally it was time to go home and I hung my apron up and grabbed my bag and walked to the bus station that was three streets down from the bar. I sat and waited for the bus that would come in fifteen minutes and when it did, I climbed on board. Normally I was the only passenger at this time of night, but I was surprised to see the golden head of the man that sat at the back listening to his iPod. He gave me a curious glance as I sat down in the third row and I was shocked to see that his eyes were the most brilliant gold.

I turned my back to him and hugged my bag to my chest as the bus pulled out. I pulled out my phone to see that I didn't have any missed calls which gave me some relief. It meant that everything had gone smoothly at home tonight and that there was no disaster waiting for me when I get home.

When the bus stopped at the stop outside my apartment I got off and didn't look at the man as I walked past the bus and up the metal stairs to my apartment.

Pushing my key in the dodgy lock I opened the door to see that Phoebe was asleep on the couch. She had unfolded the couch for me into the bed and set it up ready for me. My heart beat painfully as I saw her figure curled up under the blanket because our gas heater didn't work and let out a funny smell when it was turned on. I dropped my bag down on the table along with my key and phone. I went over and gently woke up Phoebe shaking her shoulder.

"Pee-bee, wake up sweet heart," I whispered.

Phoebe blinked sleepily up at me and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Mum, how was work?" she asked her voice thick with sleep.

She sat up letting out a huge yawn and I found myself smiling at her. She got her father's blonde hair but my green eyes. Lexi was a spitting image of me, with her bright red curly hair and green eyes, Will was the spitting image of his father, blonde hair and dark brown eyes that looked black from a distance. Jacob had my green eyes but he had blonde hair, so he looked like his sister Phoebe.

"Same as usual baby," I smiled. "Ready for bed?" I asked.

She nodded, too tired to reply and simply walked towards the bedroom that she shared with her three siblings. Will and Lexi were soundly asleep in their bunk bed and Jake was asleep in his cot. Phoebe pulled out a pair of pyjamas out of the dresser that she shared with Lexi while the boys shared the other one. After helping her get dressed I tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Night baby," I whispered.

"Night mum," she yawned and rolled over, instantly asleep. I kissed Lexi and Will on their cheeks, making Will scrunch his nose up adorably. I stopped to gently stroke Jake's cheek on my way out, turning off the lights as I went. I climbed into bed myself and sighed as I slipped under the blanket.

Just before I went to sleep I prayed to whoever was listening to give me a chance for a change in my life.

**So, how did I do? Do you like the way the story is going? Review to let me know! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed, it means a lot, and I'm glad you all like it :)**** now on for the next chapter. **

**I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter and in all my stories I only do the chapter once which is in the first chapter so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: All chapters belong to Cassandra Clare except for the plot. The plot is mine ;)**

* * *

"Will! I hope you are brushing you're teeth!" I call as I put Lexi and Phoebe's cereal on the table for them.

I turn around when I hear banging and see that Jacob had gotten a pot and is thumping it with his hands.

"Jake, sweetie, don't do that, here," I say scooping him up and putting him in the high chair with a bowl of cereal for himself.

I sigh and put my hands on my hips as I look at my three kids eating their cereal. I stop and listen for the sound of Will in the bathroom but I don't hear it.

"William!" I call again and finally I get a response.

"I'm doing it now mum," he grumps as he comes out of their shared bedroom and into the small bathroom.

"And make sure you put on a clean shirt!" I say after him.

I go into the lounge room and fold up my blanket and set it on the coffee table and put the pillow on top of it. After folding the couch back I walk back into the kitchen to find that Jacob has gotten milk and coco pops everywhere.

"Oh Jake," I say picking him up as he giggles. "We are already running late this morning!" I moan.

"Don't worry mum," Phoebe says and I turn to look at her. "I'll clean up the milk while you change Jake." she says.

I smile gratefully at my oldest daughter. "Thanks Pee-bee. Lexi, can you rinse everyone's bowls in the sink for me please?" I ask.

Lexi nods. "Sure mum," she agrees sliding down from her chair and taking hers and phoebe's bowl over to rinse them while Phoebe mops up the split milk with paper towel.

I sigh as I take Jake into the bathroom and begin running his bath. When it's full I strip him off and sit him in the bath as I put his cloths in the dirty clothes hamper behind the door.

I shampoo his blonde hair and accidentally get some in his eyes causing him to scream and cry.

"Oh, Jake, I'm sorry hunny," I rinsing his eyes with water.

Jake continues to wail after the shampoo is out of his eyes so I pour some bubble bath soap in for him to distract him. It's not long before he is laughing and clapping again.

"Phoebe!" I yell out for my daughter.

Seconds later she is standing in the door. "Yeah mum?"

I look at her just as Jake splashes water on the front of my shirt. "Pee-bee, can you get me a change of clothes for Jake, and to make sure you and Lexi have some lunch for school?" I ask.

She nods. "Make sure there is an apple each and give you and Lexi a chocolate bar each." I say.

Phoebe beams and comes over to wrap her arms around me. "Thanks Mum!" she says excitedly as she runs out the room only to come back a second later with clothes for Jake.

"Thanks hunny," I say as she runs off to pick out her favourite chocolate bar.

It breaks my heart that it only takes a chocolate bar to get the kids in high spirits. Other normal kids have several a day, but with us I can rarely afford to buy them so we try to save them and only have them on occasion for a treat.

I take Jake out of the tub much to his dislike and towel him off dry. Then I pull his shirt over his head, help him into his nappy - he still isn't toilet trained yet and then pull on his sweat pants and fit a jacket on him. The weather is starting to turn cold and I don't want any of my kids to fall sick.

I scooped Jake up into my arms and grabbed his Thomas the tank engine backpack that use to be Will's and put spare nappies in there for the day care workers. Will was sitting with Lexi on the couch watching _Bottle top Bill and his best friend Corky._ I looked into the kitchen to see Phoebe putting hers and Lexi's lunches into sandwich bags. This morning she had tied her hair up into a ponytail with only a few blonde strands from the front hanging down in her face. She had her school dress on with black tights and her blazer on over the top to keep her warm. She smiled at me as she past me to put hers and Lexi's lunches in their school bags. Lexi looked at Phoebe and stood when she saw me. She was dressed the same as her sister, wearing Phoebes old uniform that she had outgrown.

"I'm just going to get dressed and then we're leaving ok guys?" I said and they all nodded to show they understood except for Jake who was too busy playing with his train set.

I grabbed my work gear and then headed to the bathroom to get changed. I slipped on the black skirt that came to my knees, the black tights underneath them and the button up white collar shirt. I grabbed a jacket just in case and slipped on my shoes in the lounge.

"Alright guys, lets go. Everyone grab their bags," I said as I picked up my bag off the table and shoved my phone and apartment keys in it.

The girls grabbed their school bags, and Will carried Jake's backpack on his back. After checking nobody wasn't forgetting anything I locked the door and scooped Jake into my arms and held Will's hand with my free hand. The girls walked in front of us chatting together and stopped when we got to the corner of the road. After checking the coast was clear I ushered the girls on and their bags bounced on their backs as they ran across the road.

I dropped the girls off first at school which was a block away from our apartment and gave them a kiss each on their head before walking a street over to the day care. After kissing Will on the cheek and him wiggling out of my hold saying that it wasn't 'cool' to be seen being kissed by your mum, and I kissed Jake all over his adorable baby face.

I gave the care taker, Kaelie, a wave as I left and walked to the corner to see that the bus I catch to go to work was already there, so ran to quickly get on before it left.

Sinking back into my seat I rested for the five minute trip before I would be spun into action once again. I laid my head tiredly against the window of the bus feeling like I had been awake for hours rather than sleeping in half an hour after my seven o'clock alarm and hurrying the kids through their morning routine.

My shift at the café started at nine, so I caught the eight thirty bus that comes every hour. I work all day, serving meals and washing trays or cleaning up spilt beverages, and wiping down tables until three, where I catch the bus back down town to pick the kids up at three thirty and walking them home and quickly changing once again and cooking a quick dinner before catching the four thirty bus to start at the bar at five. I then work until eleven thirty and catch the later hour bus home at eleven forty five, only to do it all over again every day except for the weekends.

Finally the bus stopped at my stop and I got off, walking up the road and pushing open the door to 'The Three Little Birds' - the café where I work at.

The small Café was already full and bustling when I arrived and I went out the back to the staff area to hang my bag on a hook and to tie an apron on myself.

"Hey Clary," I looked up to see Bat, the manager of the café.

I smiled back and gave a timid wave. "Hey Bat."

"You're in section two when you're ready, and table eight are waiting to order their drinks."

I nodded. "Sure thing." I said as I grabbed the hair tie from my wrist and tied my mane of curly red hair as Bat disappeared through the door.

"It's a full house today," said a voice behind me and I turned to see Sophie.

I sighed. "Hey Sophie," I greeted.

Sophie frowned. "You look exhausted," she said.

I nodded and grabbed my pen and pad and headed out the door, saying "Thanks" in regards to Sophie about her comment.

I saw her frown as I moved into the Café, and I couldn't blame her. My reply made no sense to what she had said, and I often did that.

It wasn't Sophie's or Bat's fault, or even Maia, who works at the bar with me, it was mine. I purposefully pushed them away and didn't talk about myself or my kids because I didn't want anybody to get close to me. And because even though I liked them - I didn't trust them.

After Sebastian, I found it hard to trust anybody, that's why I also pushed Simon away after I had had Lexi. I didn't want him to see what my life had become because I was embarrassed. He was probably married and lived with two kids in a house with a white picket fence by now. The only people I let close to me and trusted were my kids, and as long as I had them in my life, I didn't need anyone else.

I looked at the calendar as I past the kitchen and saw with a pang that it was the fourth of June - Simon's birthday. Until Phoebe had been born I had never missed a birthday of his, and when Lexi was born I gathered the courage to call Simon that year on his birthday, but after that I never called again because I was embarrassed. I didn't want my best friend to see the shell I had become.

I pushed that thought away as I plastered on the mandatory smile and armed myself with the pad and pen.

"Are you guys ready to order?" I asked upon coming to table eight.

The man and lady looked up and I felt a rush of jealousy at the woman because she was beautiful. She had flowing straight black hair that went over her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes turned up to me as I spoke. She was dressed immaculately and I envied her outfit and money as I eyed her designer jeans and leather jacket.

The man was breathtaking and I recognised him as the man I saw on the late bus home last night. If I thought he was attractive last night it was an understatement as I stared at him sitting in front of me. My first thought of him was one of a lion as his golden mane glowed in the sunlight coming through the window and his golden eyes gazed at me with boredom though I thought I saw a look of recognition flash through them. His hair came just under his ears, and curled softly in a way that made my fingers itch to draw him, something I haven't done in ten years, since Phoebe was born.

He was also dressed well with dark washed jeans and a white polo shirt under his leather jacket that matched the woman's opposite him.

The woman eyed me before nodding and looking briefly down at the menu again.

"What do you want?" She asked the man.

The man looked at me and smirked. "I'll have a latte with a shot of caramel in it." he said and cast me a wink as I wrote it down. I was mildly shocked at his attempt to flirt with me when his girlfriend sat directly opposite him. But after Sebastian I learnt that all men were all sleazes that were just looking for a good fuck.

"And I'll have a chai latte with cinnamon sugar on the top thanks," she said and smiled at me.

Her I liked. She was polite unlike ninety percent of the customers.

"Coming right up," I said and disappeared to the counter with my docket and I placed it up on the coffee machine for the barista to make.

I walked off to clear a table and wipe it down and re set it with clean cutlery before the next customer came in. When I heard the ding from the barista I went over and grabbed a tray to balance the drinks on to take over.

Once there the man looked up at me with the smirk again as I leaned over to place his caramel latte in front of him, and the chai latte in front of the woman.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat?" I asked pulling out my pad and pen.

The man ordered first. "I'll have the big breakfast, the eggs scrambled and the bacon a bit well done." I nodded as I wrote this down and then turned to the woman.

"I'll have the egg and bacon burger with the hush brown and grilled tomatoes on the side thanks." she said folding the menus and passing me hers and the man's menu.

I tucked them under my arm as I wrote the last of the order down. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah," the man drawled. "You're phone number?" he asked cockily.

The woman glared at him and kicked him in the shin under the table with her eleven inch high heels. "Jace!" she hissed. Just as the man - Jace - yelped and glared at the woman while bending to rub his kicked leg.

"you're meals wont be long," I said as my departing words and hurried to the kitchen.

I gave Bat my order and he briefly looked up at me. When he caught sight of me he frowned.

"Hey, Clary, you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. Bat, unlike my boss at the bar, Raphael, wasn't an asshole. He genuinely cared about his staff.

"Yeah," I muttered handing him the docket and then headed back out to clear more tables and to serve more people.

Truth was I was shaken by the man's bluntness. But more than that, he did it in front of his girlfriend. At least Sebastian had the decency to do it behind my back. If I was the woman sitting with the man called Jace, I would have slapped his face by now and left the café. But she was still sitting there showing him what looked like a photo or video off her iphone five. I felt a bit jealous at her up to date technology. The best I could afford was a pre-paid flip phone that didn't have internet.

The man was so cocky and sure of himself that I couldn't help but think that he reminds me of Sebastian. Especially when both of them have blonde hair.

The ding of the bell from the kitchen brought me out of my musing and I made my way back out, balancing table eights meals on my arms.

"Ok, I have the big breakfast and the egg and bacon burger." I said placing the meals in front of them. "Would you like any more drinks?" I asked.

The man was too busy engulfing his meal and the woman snorted at him but turned to me and said with a smile, "No, we're good, thanks."

I nodded and walked off to ferry out more meals to other tables.

Yes, I definitely liked her more than the man.

I bustled around the café and when the man and woman had finished I walked back over to their table.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

"That's why the plates are empty," the man replied sarcastically.

I ignored him and looked at the woman.

"Yes thank you," she said. "We'll have the cheque too thanks."

I nodded and ripped their copy off from my pad and put the cheque down on the table. She signed it with my pen and I indicated for her where to pay.

She smiled at me and met me over at the cash register while I took their dirty plates out to the kitchen.

I stepped behind the counter and began to ring up their order.

"That will be, fifty two dollars and twenty cents," I announced and reframed from looking at the total again. The price of their meal was half the price of my grocery shopping for a month.

The woman gave me sixty dollars without a fuss and I gave her change to her and the receipt.

"Have a good day," I farewelled them.

The man walked out without looking back but the woman smiled at me. "You too," she said before hurrying after her partner.

I shook my head as I walked over to Bat to deliver more meals. Why everybody couldn't be like that girl I didn't know.

.o.O.o.

I finished my shift at the café, filling out my time sheet before hurrying the catch the bus that came just as I finished before it left. Getting on board I was glad to be able to sit and have a breather. It had been busy at the café which means the night will be busy too. I groaned just thinking about all the drunk men hanging over the bar and all the vomit there will be to clean up in the bathrooms.

Being a mother had it's perks. It gave you a strong stomach to vomit when you had four kids who had had their share of being sick.

Seeing Phoebe's and Lexi's school coming into view I prepared to get off the bus. Holding my bag to my chest like a shield I stood outside the school fence waiting for my daughters while the other mothers gave me judgemental glances and whispered to one another when they thought I couldn't hear them.

I sighed. Sometimes I wondered what being apart of mothers group would be like. But those thoughts disappeared from my mind when I saw my two girls running towards me. Lexi carrying what looked like a painting in her little hand.

I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face as I bent down to hold the girls in my arms as they ran into me.

My crappy day immediately brightened when I held my kids.

"Hi girls, how was your day?" I asked as I held each of their hands and walked towards the day care centre.

"It was good! Skye is having a birthday party and she invited me and Lexi!" Phoebe announced.

I grinned at my daughter but internally I started to worry.

Birthday party meant card and present for the birthday girl. Money for a present that I didn't have this month.

"That's great!" I said. "I'm sure you will be able to go." I said unsurely but was worth it when the most gorgeous smile spread across her face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I confirmed.

"Mum! Look what I did in art!" Lexi said excitedly as she held up the paper for me to see.

The painting was of a girl on a horse, jumping over a hurdle. By the girls flaming red hair I knew that Lexi had painted herself. I smiled at my youngest girl with pride. Out of all my kids, Lexi was the first one to show a flare for art like I did.

"That's brilliant Lexi!" I cried. "That's going up on the fridge when we get home," I told her making her beam back at me.

Walking into the day care centre I caught sight of Will reading in one of the bean bags in the reading corner. He was the only one out of his siblings who liked to read. When he saw me, he smiled and put the book down before hurling himself into my arms.

"Mum!" he greeted wrapping his small arms around my neck.

I squeezed him back. "Hi, baby." I said as I kissed his cheek.

I looked around for my youngest son and groaned when I saw him.

Kaelie came out carrying him on her hip and I put Will down so I could grab Jake.

"My god, what happened to you mister?" I demanded.

But Jake only squealed with delight and grabbed my hair, getting green paint from his hand in my hair.

Kaelie looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Clary, Jacob wanted to do some finger painting and he kind of . . . Yeah . . ." she said breaking off. After all no explanations were needed.

Jake was covered in red and green and yellow and blue paint right from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

I sighed. "It's alright. We'll see you tomorrow Kaelie." I said and she waved us off as we went out the door.

"Oh my god Jake," laughed Phoebe. "You look a mess!"

"No I painted Pee-bee!" Jake said in his little baby voice. He couldn't quite say 'Phoebe' yet and had picked up on the nickname from me.

I just shook my head as we all walked home and guided them across the busy street to our apartment.

As I was unlocking our door, I saw that the door next to use was wide open and I could hear voices coming from inside.

"No, not there! Over by the window!" A woman's voice rang out.

I shrugged my shoulders as I ushered the kids inside and closed the door behind me. The apartment next to us had been up for sale for what seemed like months. Now it looked like someone had finally brought it.

I placed my stuff down on the table as Lexi turned on the TV and her and Will started watching _Spongebob Squarepants_.

"Lexi, you know the rules, go get changed out your school gear," I chastised as she looked at me before obediently running off to the bedroom to get changed.

As she did that I went into the kitchen to pin Lexi's painting to the fridge with a Mr Men magnet. The type that you get out the cereal boxes.

I began pulling out pots and potatoes to make sausages and mashed potato for dinner. We were running low on food, and I knew I was using the last of the sausages for tonight's dinner. I bit my lip, scissoring it back and forward between my teeth for wht we will have tomorrow night.

"Do you need help with dinner mum?" Phoebe asks coming into the kitchen.

I smiled gratefully at her. "You can peel the potatoes if you like?" I suggested.

Phoebe nodded and then went over to the sink where I had put several potatoes in the sink.

"How was school today?" I asked as I pulled sausages out the freezer.

Phoebe shrugged her little shoulders. "It was ok," she said.

I stopped and stared at my oldest daughter. I knew that voice. That was the voice when she was upset but was trying not to show it.

"Pee-bee . . . Is it those girls again that keep bullying you?" I asked walking over to her.

I heard Phoebe sniffle and it broke my heart. My ten year old girl was trying to be strong in front of her mum and not cry.

Slowly Phoebe nodded and I made her stop what she was doing so I could turn her around.

I kneeled on the ground because Phoebe had inherited my height. She was very short for her age. Phoebe was biting her lower lip to try and prevent herself from crying. But even as she did two tears slipped down her cheek and I brushed them away.

"Oh sweet heart, come here," I said taking her into my arms.

"It's not fair mum," she cried. "It's not fair that dad was mean and that because of him we have to buy cheap stuff. Just because their dad's are nice and buy them stuff doesn't mean they should make fun of me for my dad," she cried before she wrapped her arms around me and sobbing heavily into my chest.

I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain of my constricting heart at seeing my little girl upset.

"I know darling, it's not fair that your dad sucked as a dad," I said to her stroking back her curly blonde hair.

_And that's putting it nicely,_ I thought bitterly when thinking about Sebastian and what he had done to us.

I held her for a few more minutes when I felt her eventually starting to calm down. When she had stopped crying I gently pushed her back so I could wipe the tears away from her face.

"Why don't you go and watch TV with Lexi? I can do dinner." I said to her.

Phoebe just nodded at me and I kissed both her cheeks before getting up before cooking dinner.

When I was done and had glad-wrapped their meals I looked at the time. _4.10_. Shit I thought to myself as I hurriedly got dressed for work again and kissed each of the kids on their head as I made my way to the door.

"Make sure that Will brushes his teeth before bed Pee-bee!" I called before locking the door behind me and racing towards the bus stop.

I was out of breath by the time I had got to the bus stop and got there just as the bus pulled up.

Once I got to work, I put on my apron and went behind the bar, relieving who ever it was that was I was taking over the shift. Behind the counter already I saw Maia and I threw her a quick "hey" as I passed before serving the first greasy customer of the night.

By the time I had finished I had cleaned up two lots of vomits in the bathroom, been groped by one man as I past him, had beer spilt on me and been sworn at more than once.

I sighed tiredly as I gathered my belongs and made my way to the bus stop smelling heavily of beer and smoke.

When the bus came I saw that I was the only passenger all the way home and I got the good bus driver that knew me and always let me get on free fare on the way home. I smiled at him as I got on and sat down on my usual seat. Another awesome thing about this driver was he knew the apartment I lived in because he saw me walking towards it nearly every night, so if I was the only passenger - as I often was on the late bus, he would stop outside of the apartment complex instead of at the bus stop up the road.

"Thanks James," I said as I stepped off.

"Anytime Clary," he smiled.

I grinned back.

After I walked off the bus drove up and I walked towards my apartment hearing somebody swearing the closer I got. Uneasily I stepped onto the landing of the stairs to see a woman trying to get into her apartment. It was the new one that the people had moved into this afternoon.

As I stepped forward to jiggle my keys in my door when I looked up again to see that the woman was staring at me. This time I recognised her as the woman from the café with the egotistical boyfriend. this time she was wearing a short dress that came to her mid thigh and still wore killer high heels. her make-up was smudged and she looked like she had just come home from a night out.

she probably had, I thought.

She smiled when she saw me. "Hey, you're the waitress that served me today," she stated.

I paused. "Yeah I am," I agreed.

The woman smiled and held out her hand to me. "My name is Isabelle and I just moved in here."

"Oh," I said as I shook her outstretched hand. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"The keys don't seem to be working," she explained after one awkward moment.

I let go of her hand. "Oh, you kind of have to jiggle the key around a bit for the lock to open. They are a bit dodgy." I explained, and after a second of thought I stepped forward to demonstrate.

After a few seconds I heard the lock click and Isabelle grinned.

"Thanks! Um . . . I didn't catch your name," Isabelle said.

"Just call my Clary," I said.

"Well thanks again Clary," she said and I just nodded.

We stood there for a few awkward seconds before Isabelle smiled again. "See you around?" she asked uncertainly.

I couldn't help the fleeting smile that crossed my face. "You will," I agreed. "We're neighbours after all," I pointed out.

Isabelle chuckled. "Touché, well good night!" she said before disappearing through her door.

"Good night," I said softly before walking in my own apartment.

Phoebe turned to me from facing the TV. "Hi mum, who were you talking to?" she asked as I locked the door and dropped my keys and bag on the table.

"Hi Pee-bee, just the new neighbour. Come on, time for bed," I said and followed her to the bedroom.

"How was tonight?" I whispered as I helped her into bed.

"It was good. Jake stole the TV control and Lexi and I looked for ages for it before we eventually found it in the fridge," she said and then yawned.

I giggled. "That's good, now go to sleep sweet heart." I bent and kissed her head. "Have a good sleep," I said turning out the light as I left.

"Night Mum," I heard her whisper back as I went into the lounge room.

I shut their door and went and sat on the couch. I pulled out my phone and stared at it for several minutes before I eventually dialled the familiar number that I had long ago memorised.

After three rings the line picked up and I held my breath.

"Hello?"

I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_ but I couldn't. I was choking on the sudden emotion as tears clouded my eyes.

"Hello?" Simon asked again but this time sounding annoyed.

I wanted to scream with joy, I wanted to cry, I wanted to tell him _happy birthday_, but I couldn't say anything as tears streamed down my cheeks.

After a heartbeat longer Simon eventually hung up and I was left listening to the dial tone.

I sat there for several minutes, clutching the phone to my ear, as guilt and grief consumed me. I missed my best friend and I couldn't even gather enough courage to say _hi_ on the phone. What kind of sad excuse for a best friend am I?

I pulled myself together long enough to get ready for bed. Changing out of my clothes, and getting the blanket and pillow after pulling out the couch.

As I crawled under the blanket I fell asleep dreaming about my best friend and how his life had changed without me. But the Simon in my dreams didn't have coffee coloured eyes, they were golden.

* * *

**Wow! That was a long chapter! A fast update I know, and I can't guarantee that they will all come this quick I just wanted to get the story rolling. So let me know what you think in a review!**

**~ Until next time xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just would like to give a shout out to ****Nicia**** for giving me permission to some of her ideas she has previously used and for being my source of inspiration. YOU ROCK! :D**

* * *

I was coming out front door with Jake in my arms and Will holding my hand when I was stopped.

"Clary, hi."

I turned to see Isabelle was coming out of her apartment with her blonde egotistical boyfriend by her side. Over the top of her head I could see him eyeing me up and down and then turning to look at my kids. I scowled.

"Hey Isabelle," I sighed as I shut the door and turned to face them.

The guy smirked at me when he saw that I was wearing my waitress uniform and sent me a wink.

Isabelle looked between us and suddenly gasped making my attention turn back to her.

"Oh sorry! Clary this is my brother Jace Lightwood." she explained.

My eyebrows skyrocketed. Brother?! They look nothing alike! While Isabelle is dark and mysterious, Jace was like sunshine.

Jace seemed to be amused by my reaction and stepped around Isabelle so that he was right in front of me. I flinched slightly at his closeness and Phoebe frowned and stepped closer to me so that her hand laid on my arm as if leaning me her support.

I looked down at her and smiled, running my hand over her hair smoothing it back. All this time Jace was standing there watching us curiously, looking between Phoebe and I.

"Jace Lightwood, at your service," Jace said giving me a mock bow.

I scowled at him. "The pleasure is all mine Jace," I said sarcastically.

Jace grinned wickedly. "If you think that is pleasure, then-" He was stopped by Isabelle coughing loudly and slapping his shoulder.

"Jace!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry Clary, Jace seems to have no recollection of _manners_," she said aiming the last part towards Jace.

Clary gave them a tense smile and nodded. "It's alright." she said bouncing Jake on her hip.

The acting attracted Isabelle's gaze and she smiled when she saw the kids. "Oh! And who are these?" she asked with the big smile and over-exaggerated happy voice that everyone gets around babies and little kids.

I reframed from rolling my eyes and I saw Phoebe frown at her condescending tone.

"These are my kids, Phoebe, Lexi, William and Jacob Verlac," I said pointing to each of my kids.

Isabelle smiled and looked at all my kids before looking at Phoebe. "And how old are you sweetie?" she asked.

Phoebe looked up at me and I nodded. "I'm ten," she answered Isabelle.

For a second Isabelle's eyes flew to mine and I could see the questioning look in her eyes because I wasn't _that_ old myself being twenty seven.

"Well that's lovely! And how old is everyone else?" Isabelle asked looking at Lexi, Will and Jake.

"Lexi is eight, Will is four, and Jacob is two," I said bouncing Jake again.

Isabelle's grin widened. "Well you guys are so adorable! I hope you guys will want to come over and hang out with me sometime," she said and I felt my muscles tense.

It wasn't that Isabelle was being unkind or demanding, but it was the fact that I tried hard not to let people get close to me or my kids. I learnt the hard way that it only leads to hurt and disappointment on our end.

I give Isabelle a forced smile. "Well, this has been lovely, but I have to get the kids to school and head to work myself." I say starting to walk down the pathway.

Isabelle smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll see you later!" Isabelle called after me and I just nodded.

It wasn't until we were around the corner that Lexi spoke. "Why don't you let her be your friend mum? She acts like she wants to be your friend."

I smiled down at Lexi and ruffled her hair. "I don't need friends darling. I have you guys."

"But everyone should have a friend mum, even you." she said quietly.

I looked at her sharply. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Phoebe was the one who answered for her. "You never let anyone get close to you mum. Ever since dad hurt you and we left, you don't let anyone else come close to you."

I looked at my daughter and smiled. 'When did you get so wise?" I teased.

Phoebe didn't fall for my act. Instead she frowned. "And then you do that. You try to change the subject because it makes you uncomfortable."

I winced at how accurate she was but refused to show weakness to my ten year old daughter. "Well, it doesn't matter. Lets not talk about it anymore." I snapped and when I saw Phoebe's expression, I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry Pee-bee," I whispered drawing her to my side and hugging her.

Phoebe smiled up at me. "It's alright."

"You guys are all I have and need. I don't need anyone else as long as I have you guys," I said looking at Phoebe and Lexi.

The rest of the walk to school was a quiet one and after kissing Lexi and Phoebe on the top of their head, she walked to the day care next and handed Jake over to Kaelie.

"See you later Clary," Kaelie said sending me a wave.

I waved back before making my way to work. The morning was busy as usual, and like usual, Sophie tried to talk to me to no avail. It was on her lunch break when she looked at her phone to see she had a missed call from five minutes ago. Frowning when she saw that it was a number that she didn't recognise. Pressing re-dial she waited for the other end to pick up.

"Idris Primary school, Jaia speaking."

I frowned. What would the school call me for?

"Um, hi. I'm Clary Fray, you tried to call me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ah yes," the other woman perked up. "We need you to come and collect your daughter, Phoebe."

This time concern and worry flooded me. "Why? Is she ok?"

"No, it seems she had a fight with another student and got hurt, and she has been requesting for you, and the nurse thinks it would be best if you come to take her home."

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. A fight? Why would Phoebe get in a fight? Better yet, with who? Phoebe was a quiet, placid girl. She never got into fights, even with her siblings.

"Ok. I'll - I'll be there as soon as I can." I said before hanging up.

I closed my phone and put it to my forehead and closed my eyes, breathing deeply to get myself under control.

I then opened my eyes and walked back into the staff room where Bat and Sophie were sitting and having their lunch, no doubt on break as well.

"Hey, Bat?" I asked slowly.

Bat looked up at me in shock. This is the first time I started a conversation with him.

"Yeah Clary?"

I felt myself pause. Not only did I want to have to ask to leave early, but I also couldn't really afford to. I bit my lip before going ahead and asking anyway.

"Would it be alright if I leave early today? I have to go get Phoebe from school because she has been hurt and needs to go home."

Bat frowned. "Who's Phoebe?"

I could of slapped my forehead. Of course Bat wouldn't know who Phoebe is, I never talked about them.

"My daughter."

Surprised flashed across Bat's face before he stood up and walked over to me.

"Of course Clary, that's fine. If you need to go attend to your family, then you should do that. I'm sure Sophie wouldn't mind staying back an hour?" He asked directing the last half of his speech to Sophie.

Sophie looked up and immediately shook her head. "Go Clary, it's alright. I can cover the rest of your shift for you."

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Soph," I said barely acknowledging her affectionate smile at the nickname before I grabbed my bag and tore out of the café like a hurricane.

I looked at the time on my phone and groaned. It wasn't another forty minutes until the bus would come. I stood on the corner, biting my lip as I thought about what I would do. After a minute, I decided on just walking down to the school even though it was fifteen minutes away.

Eventually I got the school, red in the face and puffing slightly from the exertion. I pushed open the office door and there sitting on the right in one of the hard, foldable chairs was Phoebe. When she looked up at me, I couldn't help my gasp of horror.

Her right eye was black, and her right cheek was obviously swelling. She had a few bruises scattering up and down her arms and her hair was in a tangled mess surrounding her face.

"Oh Pee-bee," I breathed feeling my eyes burn, but I refused to cry in front of my daughter when she needed me. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Phoebe bit her lip - a trait she got from me - and looked down as she said "Lily."

I frowned. "Lily who?"

"Lily Belcourt."

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying something I knew I'd regret. Lily Belcourt was the snotty, bitchy daughter of a woman I work with at the bar. Camille Belcourt. Just like her daughter she was a stuck up bitch as well who thought she was better than everyone.

Releasing my hands that I hadn't realised until then were balled up in fists I walked over to the office lady. I waited until I had her attention to speak.

"Can I help you?" Jaia asked.

I nodded. "Can you call my other daughter - Lexi - to the office? I'd like to sign them both out early today." I explained and Jaia nodded and I waited while I heard her speak over the speaker.

I went over and sat next to Phoebe and put my arm around her. She immediately leaned into me and I rubbed my hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion as we waited for Lexi.

When I felt the breeze ruffling my hair, I turned my head to see petite Lexi pulling open the door and walk up to the office lady, not noticing me sitting there.

"Um, I was called up to the office?" Lexi asked as the Jaia slide open the window to talk to her.

"You're mother is here to take you home early." Jaia said and pointed to me.

Lexi followed the direction of Jaia's finger until she saw me and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" She asked coming closer and hugging me. It was then she turned to look at Phoebe and when she saw Phoebe she gasped.

"Oh my god Phoebe! What happened?" Lexi exclaimed going over and hugging her sister.

Phoebe hugged Lexi back and laughed uncomfortably. "I got in a fight."

Lexi's eyes widened even more and I could see that she was going to open her mouth to ask what happened but I intercepted. Knowing that Phoebe didn't feel like answering any questions.

"Come on girls. Let's get your brothers and go home," I said taking one each of their hands as they put their school bags over their shoulders.

Lexi continued to sneak glances at Phoebe and I couldn't help glancing down every now and then as well. The swelling was slowly starting to go down in Phoebe's cheek, but it was now revealing the bruise that was going to be there for the next few days. I found my eyes narrowing with anger as I looked ahead and just focused on getting my kids home and tending to my injured daughter.

When we turned up Kaelie was surprised to see me. "Clary? Come to pick the boys up early?" She asked unable to hide her curiosity.

I nodded. "I finished work early today." I lied.

Kaelie simply nodded and didn't say anything else as she went off to collect Will and Jake for me. A good thing too, I thought. It wasn't her place to question my actions.

When the boys came around a smile spread across Will's face. "Mum!"

I grinned and giggled as I picked him up when he ran towards me. "Hey buddy," I said peppering his face with kisses before I put him down and picked up Jake.

"How's my little man?" I asked.

"I built a castle in the sand!" he said excitedly in his little 2 year old voice.

I couldn't help the grin that graced my face. "That's great little man. Ready to go home you too?" I asked and both Will and Jake nodded enthusiastically.

I waved to Kaelie as I left through the door and held Jake and Will's hand. Lexi was walking with Phoebe, holding her hand and trying to comfort her older sister. I smiled to myself at the gesture.

When we got home I opened the door and Will automatically went to the TV while Jake went to his train set in the corner of the room. I sighed heavily, dumping my bag and keys on the table before I gently grabbed Phoebe's hand and steered her towards the kitchen. I set her on a kitchen table as I grabbed a tea-towel and started putting ice in it from the freezer before going over and kneeling beside her and gently pressing the cold cloth to Phoebe's tender cheek.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

Phoebe looked at me and I watched as tears gathered in her eyes but she stubbornly held them back. The sight of them broke my heart in two.

"Lily is jealous." Phoebe said.

I frowned and moved the cloth to just below Phoebe's blackened eye. "Why is she jealous?"

Phoebe bit her lip and looked down at her hands that were fiddling with the sleeve of her top.

"She's jealous that Skye always chooses me, and chooses to sit with me. Lily wants Skye to choose her the way every one else at school does. Even the teachers chose her first."

I glared at the back wall knowing it was true. Like mother, like daughter.

"So how did she give you the black eye?" I asked.

Phoebe looked up at me this time as she talked. "She threw her textbook at me and it hit me just here," she said pointing to just above her eye, near her eyebrow. It was then that I noticed the small cleaned cut that the school nurse must have tended to.

"She threw the book at me and then started to hit me. She punched my cheek and face several times and I tried to fight her off. I really did mum," Phoebe said her eyes growing wide.

I quietened her down and calmed her once again. "I know you did sweetie, it's ok."

Phoebe sniffled as a single tear rolled down her cheek and I promptly brushed it away.

"Eventually the teachers saw us and broke us apart, and I tried to hit her back, but all I did was give her a big bruise on her arm," phoebe muttered.

I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "That's my little fighter," I whispered.

Phoebe looked up at me her eyes glistening. "But she hurt me more than I hurt her and now I'm going to be made fun of because of my eye!" Phoebe cried.

I pulled her to my chest and comforted her as she cried into my shoulder. Her little shoulders were shaking from the effort. When she got it all out of her system she pulled back slightly and I once again wiped her tears away.

"Why don't you go pick out a movie and put it in the dvd player?" I suggested and Phoebe looked at me with excitement. Her fight with Lily already forgotten.

"Really? Are you sure? Because that makes the bills higher . . ." Phoebe said hesitantly.

It broke my head that my ten year old daughter worried about things that made me stress like bills.

Instead I gave her a smile and nodded. "I'm sure sweetie. Go on," I said watching as she ran out of the room.

I heard Will and Lexi briefly arguing with her but when they found out Phoebe was putting on a movie they were quick to help her pick out one that they wanted to watch. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Watching as the opening credits for _The Emperor's New Grove_ rolled on the screen.

I cooked up chicken kieves with mashed potatoes and peas for them before glad-wrapping them and putting them in the fridge for Phoebe to heat up later. I then got ready for work like every other day and gathered my things as I kissed each of the kids on their heads.

"Alright, be good, keep the door locked, and the dinners are in the fridge, Phoebe," I said as I stood beside the door.

Lexi rolled her eyes at me as Phoebe answered "I know mum," causing me to sigh.

"Alright. Love you guys, I'll be home later." I said before leaving and closing the door behind me.

I caught the bus to work and as I was tying my apron on around my waist Camille walked in, wearing her skirt shorter than anyone else that worked at the bar.

"Camille," I said causing her to look up at me.

"Yes?" she snapped.

"I want you to tell you're daughter to leave mine alone." I said walking over to her.

Camille smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what has your lying brat told you now?" She asked.

My temper spiked and I reframed from lashing out and hitting her.

"She didn't _have_ to tell me. The _physical_ evidence of where your daughter had _hit_ her was there. I'm sure she went home she gloat to you about it because she has nothing else to be proud about." I spat.

Camille straightened up and walked over to me. "What are you insinuating exactly?" She asked darkly.

"That your daughter is as pathetic and miserable as what you are. She must get it from you."

Camille huffed and pointed her finger in my face. "For all I know you told your daughter to do something to Lily because just like you, she is an attention seeking whore!"

I gasped and glared up at Camille - wishing I was taller so that I could see directly into her eyes.

"My daughter is not a whore and neither am I!"

"You're the one with four kids!" Camille spat back.

"All with the same father. I can't say the same for your two snotty brats!" I said heatedly.

"How dare you-!" Camille started but I cut across her.

"This is getting beside the point. All I want you to do is tell Lily to leave Phoebe alone and to apologise to her."

Camille laughed without humour. "Phoebe probably deserved it, because after all, Lily has no reason for doing something like that."

"Lily is jealous of Phoebe!" I all but screamed in Camille's face.

This time Camille laughed with disbelief. "What would Lily have to be jealous of Phoebe for?!"

"For Skye's and Phoebe's friendship." I stated crossing my arms angrily.

Camille seemed to think about it before she spoke. "I'll have to tell Lily to stay away from Skye. If Skye is hanging out with your daughter she must be desperate. I don't want my daughter to be associating with those sort of people."

I glared. "You can't tell you're kid who they can and can't be friends with!" I said ludicrously.

"Of course I can! I'm her moth-"

"What is going on in here?" Raphael demanded as he stepped into the back room.

I took in both mine and Camille's defensive poses before straightening and walking out to the bar.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Well then get to work!" Raphael snapped.

To say I was in a terrible mood was an understatement. I managed to serve customers with my well perfected fake smile and manners and I also managed to stay away from Camille all evening. Though because of my tightly wound up nerves, I broke when some sleaze grabbed my ass.

I was walking past a table, gathering all the empty glasses surrounding the bar when a guy from the table I just past pinched my ass cheek as I walked past.

I froze and slowly turned around to glare at the man who was grinning at me predatorily and his mate looked at me with amused smirks.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I gritted out.

"Well then don't wear such a provocative outfit sweetness. You're just asking for it."

Perhaps I could have walked away from him, without hitting him, but when he added on the last part, something in me snapped.

I turned around so quick that it startled both of us and cracked my hand across his face. My hand stung from the impact, and a red mark graced his cheek.

The man turned to me furiously. "What the hell do you think you are doing you stupid slut?!"

I flinched. His words hit too closely to home.

_Sebastian walked through the door drunk, staggering as he went. _

"_W-Where's my dinner you bitch?" he slurred. _

_I internally winced and hoped that I didn't show how scared I was. _

_Sebastian paused as he looked at Phoebe colouring in her colour-in book and Lexi playing in her play pen. _

"_I don't know why I stay with you're worthless ass for. They probably aren't even my kids you filthy slut."_

"_Sebastian-" I pleaded but was silenced by his fist connecting with my jaw. _

I blinked, coming back out of the flashback and focused on the furious, drunk man in front of me.

Suddenly, Raphael was beside us.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

Before I could even speak, the man spoke over me. "This stupid bitch slapped me!"

Raphael looked at me sharply. "Is this true?"

"Well, yes, but he pinched me-" I didn't even get to finish as Raphael raised his hand.

I flinched and looked as Raphael pointed to the back room. "Go. You're fired."

My mouth dropped open. "Raphael, _please_-"

Raphael held up a hand to cut me off. "Hang up your apron and get out of here, and don't come back. You're fired. End of story."

I stood there for several seconds before Raphael yelled at me again.

"Go!"

I flinched and obediently made my way to the back room and gathered my things. I pushed my way out the bar, elbowing people out my way as I went. When I got outside I stopped, breathing deeply and looked around at the empty parking lot. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was a bit past nine at night. The bus to catch home wouldn't be here for another two and a half hours. I groaned but started my long walk home. Times like this I wish that the bar wasn't on the opposite side of town to where I lived.

I hadn't got far when someone called my name.

"Clary!"

I turned around and the first thing I saw was the mop of golden curls, and then his striking golden eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped turning around to continue walking.

"Can you just _stop_ for a minute?" Jace demanded, catching up to me easily.

"What, come to give me some more snarky comments? Well I'm not in the mood." I growled.

Jace looked taken back by my tone, but it was then that he caught sight of my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I demanded.

"Are you?" He asked again.

I sighed. "No, I'm not, now if you don't mind me, I've got to get home to my kids."

"Why aren't you with them now?" Jace pressed walking backwards so he could look at me while I stalked along.

"Because I was just at work that I got fired from."

"Why did you get fired?" Jace asked curiously.

"Because I slapped a customer who thought it's his god given right to feel up anyone he wants." I growled, surprised to find myself telling Jace the truth.

Jace was quiet for a second before he finally spoke. "Well, that guy is a dick."

I couldn't help my snort of amusement.

"Look, just let me drive you home," Jace said grabbing my arm to halt me in place, though he let me go when I flinched.

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. Wondering if he had a split personality disorder. There was no way he could be a cocky asshole one day and then a kind and considerate gentlemen the next.

"You'll get home faster," Jace added.

I sighed defeated knowing he was right.

"Alright," I agreed.

Jace sent me a grin and then walked back towards the bar and lead me to a green Ford. He unlocked the car and I opened my door, climbing in the passengers seat.

"Somehow I thought you'd have something more . . . flashy than this," I said as Jace started the car.

Jace laughed as he pulled out. "Looks can be deceiving Clary," he said.

I was mildly shocked at hearing my name on his lips. "No shit," I muttered thinking of Sebastian again. I _hated_ how often I thought of that asshole.

Jace sent me a curious look before looking back at the road. "So how come you are working this late at night when you have four young kids at home?" Jace asked.

I shook my head softly. "I'm not doing this," I whispered.

Jace looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Doing what?"

I struggled to find the right words. "This, road trip bonding talk, even though we aren't on a road trip," I said.

Jace smiled. "Something tells me you don't talk about you're self a lot." he said.

I shot him an amused smile. "How'd you guess?" I teased surprised once again that I was going along with the conversation with someone else for the first time in two years.

"Because I'm the same, I don't talk about myself willingly either." Jace said.

I smiled at his honesty, but looked back out the window as we drove through town.

"So . . .?" Jace pressed.

I sighed. "Being a single puts a strain on you finically when you don't have someone else there to support you," I muttered.

Jace seemed to take my answer in and accept it. To my relief and disappointment, Jace didn't say anything else until he pulled up outside my building complex.

"Here we are," Jace stated unnecessarily.

"Thanks for the ride Jace," I said appreciatively.

Jace smiled. "Anytime," he promised.

I smiled. "See you around Jace." I said climbing out the car.

"No doubt you will," he agreed.

I smiled one last time before I closed the door and then made my way up to the apartment. When I opened the door I was surprised to find Phoebe standing there holding up an umbrella dangerously. When she saw it was me she relaxed.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I came through the door and shut the door before hugging her back.

"You scared me mum. I thought you were someone else trying to break in!"

I hugged her tighter. "Oh I'm sorry hunny."

"It's ok," she mumbled against my shirt. "What are you doing home so early?" She asked as she pulled back.

I sighed sadly knowing I had to tell her the truth, because if I didn't she'd only as again when I wouldn't be going to work tomorrow night.

"I got fired baby," I said disappointedly.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

I sighed as I rubbed my hands over my face. "I don't really want to talk about it baby. Why don't we just go to bed? It's been a long night." I suggested.

Phoebe nodded and kissed my cheek. "Ok mum," she said as I lead her down to the bedroom where Lexi, Will and Jake were already asleep.

After tucking her into bed, I kissed her forehead and lightly stroked her bruised cheek gently. "Night baby." I whispered so I wouldn't wake the others.

Phoebe leaned into my touch and looked up at me. "Night mum. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too," I said as I made my way back to the lounge room. As I laid under my blankets I rolled to my side and hugged my pillow thinking about everything that happened tonight and bit my lip as worry settled itself in my gut. I'd have to go out looking for another job tomorrow because otherwise I wouldn't be able to pay for anything or support myself and the kids.

As I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, silent tears slipped down my cheeks as despair engulfed me.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get up, but I was trying to plan out this story chapter by chapter. And I have a good idea where this story is going too :)**

**Don't forget to review before you leave my lovelies. Leave me your thoughts to read when I wake up in the morning. :)**

**~Until next time xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, it was silent. Normally the kids would be up and around, getting ready for school and pouncing on me to wake me up.

Sitting up, feeling slightly disorientated, I looked at the time on my phone.

"Shit!" I swore and jumped out of bed.

I raced down to the kids room and started shaking phoebe awake.

"Pee-bee, come on, we've slept in, we're going to be late," I said shaking her shoulder.

"What?" she asked her voice thick with sleep as she rubbed at her eyes.

"It's a bit past eight o'clock darling, come on, get up." I said moving to wake Lexi.

"Crap!" Phoebe said from behind me as she bounced out of bed. I turned to give her a scolding look and she grinned apologetically at me.

As I woke Jake up and picked him up out of bed he started to cry and kick his legs out at me.

"I know baby, I don't want to get up either," I said to Jake.

"I don't want to!" Jake said as I carried him down to the kitchen.

"Jake, please baby, just do as you are told for me this morning. I don't have time for this," I said sitting Jake in his high chair at the table.

"Here mum."

I whirled to find Phoebe standing behind me holding a bowl of mashed up Weet-Bix for Jake.

"Thanks Phoebe," I said gratefully giving the bowl to Jake before making sure the other kids were eating their breakfast.

"Will, get the food in your mouth, not on the table," I said looking at the mess surrounding him on the table.

I raced into the lounge room and quickly folded the futon back into the couch and put my blanket and pillow away before grabbing my witnessing uniform and making my way to the bathroom to get dressed.

Looking in the mirror I saw how scary it was that the dark circles under my eyes were visible. In a spontaneous decision I grabbed the makeup from the back of the bathroom cupboard and slapped some foundation over my face. Turning my head from side to side, I saw that it didn't really make any difference to my skin, only managing to make me look more orange than I was. Looking at the time once more I groaned realising that I didn't have any more time to try and make my face at least look presentable.

I ran about into the kitchen to find that the kids have finished their breakfast and that only Will and Lexi were still at the table eating.

"Where's phoebe and Jake?" I asked.

"Phoebe's dressing Jake." Lexi replied to me as I turned to go an check on my oldest and youngest children.

Coming into the room Phoebe was pulling Jake's jacket on him and zipping it up.

"William! Lexi! Come get dressed and then we have to go!" I called to my two other children.

Phoebe turned when she heard me and gave me a reassuring smile. "I dressed Jake for you," she said.

I smiled. "I can see that. That's Pee-bee." I say before grabbing hers and Lexi's school bags and heading to the kitchen.

Looking through the cupboards I realised that I would have to go grocery shopping tomorrow or the next because we were running really low on food. There was no bread to make their sandwiches so I gave them each a apple and banana to make up for it along with a muesli bar and biscuits and dip for their lunch.

"Come on!" I called zipping up the bags and heading to the front door. "Time to go!"

They all came barrelling out of the bedroom almost tumbling over one another in their hast. I couldn't help the slightly amused chuckle that escaped me. Handing Lexi and Phoebe their bags I opened the door and ushered them out. Making sure I had everything with me before I locked the door.

We all but ran to the girls school arriving five minutes before the first bell and I gave them each a quick kiss on their heads.

"Have a good day!" I called after them.

Lexi turned around to wave at me before I ran to the boys day care centre and quickly kissed them before handing them trustingly over to Kaelie.

Literally running this time with my bag clutched to my chest I arrived at the bus stop just as I saw the doors to the bus closing.

I flailed my arms in the air desperately. "Wait! Stop!" I shouted.

Thankfully the bus driver saw me and stopped, opening the door for me as I ran up to the bus.

Puffing slightly at the exertion I handed the driver the money before sitting in a seat, ignoring the stares I was getting from the other passengers.

I self consciously ran a hand over my hair before grabbing the hair tie wrapped around my wrist and tied my hair into a messy bun. I didn't even want to think about how bad it looked.

When the bus arrives at my stop I gets off, adjusting my clothes as I pushes the door to the café open and heads out the back to the staff room. Hanging my bag on a hook I flop down onto one of the benches and catch my breath. I was just standing up, ready to head out the front when Sophie walked in.

"Hi Clary," she greeted warmly.

I paused. "Hi Sophie."

"Is your daughter alright?" She asked hanging her own bag on a hook.

I frowned confused what Sophie was talking about before I remembered how I left work early the day before.

"Oh yeah, she just got in a fight with another kid at school and wanted me to come and get her."

Sophie nodded in understanding as she tied her apron on around her waist and got a good look at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked stepping closer towards me.

I stiffened in surprise. "Yes, why?" I asked suddenly hesitant.

"You just look really exhausted. Like more than what you usually do."

I wasn't sure if that was meant to be a complement or an insult.

Perplexed I said "I was running late this morning."

Sophie smiled. "Well you got here on time after all didn't you?" she teased.

I gave her a smile before I went out the front and served the waiting customer.

The day seemed to go on forever. It was a quiet day today, so that didn't help. I always preferred when it was busy because it meant that you didn't have much chances to look at the clock so it gave the perception that the day was going quicker than it should. Eventually the clock ticked over to three o'clock and I all but flew to the staff room to gather my bag before making my way to pick up the kids and then to go home.

After catching the bus to the day care my steps slowed as I realised that there was no need for me to hurry to get home today because I didn't have to go to work tonight. I sighed and hung my head slightly as I made my way inside the day care and scouted the area for Will and Jake.

I saw Jake first who was trying to stack Lego on top of one another so I walked over to him and sat beside him as I grabbed a bit of Lego and put in on top of the others. Jake turned to look at me and the smile that graced his face was enough for a wide smile of my own to spread broadly across my own face as he threw himself in my lap.

"Mum!"

I smiled impossibly wider as I gathered Jake in my arms and crushed him against me as I peppered small kisses over his cheeks.

"How's my little man?" I asked.

"Good! See what I did mum?!" he announced excitedly.

I pretended to only just notice the tower of build up Lego and gasped. "Oh my goodness. Did you do that?!" I asked.

Jake nodded proudly and grabbed some of my hair in his hand. "Yes I did!"

I grinned at his baby talk as I loosened his hold on my hair. He could talk, but some of his words were still hard to understand.

I pitched forward suddenly as a weight landed on my back and small arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Got you!" Will cried victoriously as he ran around me and tried to escape.

I leaned to the side and caught him around his waist and dragged him backwards into my lap. Will squealed merrily as I tickled him mercilessly.

"Now I've got you!" I cried as I continued to attack him.

"Stop mum! Stop!" he screamed which only made me laugh harder.

Eventually I relented and stopped tickling him and helped him sit up and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Have you behaved yourself today?" I asked him.

Will grinned at me which I immediately knew as his smile when he was trying to charm his way out of getting in trouble.

"Actually, he pulled out a rose bush from the garden today," Said a voice and my head snapped up to see Kaelie who was watching us fondly.

Even though her tone was accusing she had a affectionate smile on her face as she looked at Will.

"Will!" I scowled.

"I didn't!" he tried to defend himself.

I sighed as I set Will on his feet and stood. I stood and scooped Jake into my arms as I looked at Kaelie.

"I'm so sorry about the rose bush Kaelie." I said.

She waved a hand and smiled at me. "Don't worry about it Clary. I'm just amazed that he hasn't got a single scratch on him from the thorns." she said.

I smiled and shook my head as I ruffled Will's hair. "Beats me." I said.

She laughed as I turned towards the boys.

"Come on lets go home," I said as Will grabbed my hand and started dragging me out the day care centre already. I giggled and smiled at Kaelie over my shoulder.

"Thanks!" I said.

She smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow!" she yelled back to me as we left.

We walked quickly to the girls to find that they were playing on the play equipment out in the front yard as they waited for me. Will let go of my hand as he went over, eager to try and join his sisters.

"Girls!" I called and waved my hand.

Phoebe looked up and smiled when she saw me. She got Lexi's attention and together they made their way over to me. Phoebe intercepted Will and picked him up as he ran into her. He started to kick and complain when he realised that Phoebe wasn't taking him to the playground.

"Hi girls," I said kissing them each on the forehead.

"Hi," they both greeted at the same time.

I gave Jake to Phoebe as I took Will into my arms.

"Will, come on baby," I said.

"But I want to play!" he cried.

I bounced him on my hip. "I know, but we have to go home ok? We'll come back on the weekend or something ok?" I promised.

Eventually Will agreed and was happy to walk along side his sisters again.

I sighed and watched them from behind as we walked home.

Once there, I unlocked the door and the girls immediately went to get changed out of their school clothes.

I sunk wearily into one of the kitchen chairs as Lexi came back in, now wearing jeans and a t-shirt that used to be phoebe's.

"Mum? Don't you have to work tonight?" she asked confused.

It was then that Phoebe came in the kitchen and heard what Lexi had said. "You really did get fired didn't you?" she whispered.

I winced as I nodded. "Yeah I did hunny."

"How?" phoebe asked.

I sighed. "I got into a fight with Camille and then hit a customer because he - he wasn't being nice," I said, editing the end slightly.

A look of guilt came over Phoebe. "Did you have a fight with Camille because of me?" she asked.

I looked at her and saw that her bruises were more prominent today because the swelling from yesterday had gone down.

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't because of you sweetie."

"So that means that you get to stay home with us after school now?" Lexi asked excited.

I nodded. "For now, I guess I am."

Lexi grinned and hugged me before she bound out the room to go and join Will in watching tv.

"What about money mum? You're always saying that we never have enough money and now we are going to have even less." Phoebe says as she comes closer to me.

I can't help but think about how much more mature Phoebe is than other ten year olds that I know.

"We'll be alright sweetie. Don't worry about it." I say wondering if I believe my own words.

After a second Phoebe nods. "Ok," she says as she walks off.

I watch her leave and get up to walk into the lounge room. I see that Lexi and Will are happy watching tv and that Jake is playing with his few toys in the corner of the room. Needing some air I open the front door and sit outside on the steps.

I just need some time to myself, I think to myself. At least for a little while.

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, feeling the sun on my face as it's warmed surrounded me.

"Hi Clary."

I opened my eyes to find Isabelle standing in front of me.

"Isabelle." I say in a way of greeting.

She smiles and sits down beside me. Looking out at the cars driving past.

"What's got you so down?" she asked.

My eyes snap open and I look at her. "I'm not down." I say.

She scoffs. "Please, I know that look when I see it. So, what's wrong?" she pressed.

I thought about it and then decided that it couldn't help telling her some of the truth.

"I got fired from my job that I couldn't afford to lose. And now I have to find a new job, otherwise I'm going to be up shit creek financially."

Isabelle gave me a pitying look. "Well that sucks." she states.

I laugh humourlessly. "You don't say," I snap.

It was quiet for a second before Isabelle spoke.

"Well, I have an idea that may help you."

I look at her curiously.

"My brother and his partner are currently looking for a good babysitter. And I just thought that because you have kids you have the experience and you also need the money so this is a win win for you both." she said.

I thought over what she said and realised that it actually wasn't that bad of an idea.

"What's your brother's phone number so I can give him a call?" I ask.

Isabelle smirks triumphantly.

"Here," she says scrolling through her phone until she came across to her brothers number and read it out to me.

I punched in the numbers and just sat there staring at it.

"Well, I've got to head off. But it was good talking to you." Isabelle says standing up and dusting the imaginary dirt off her backside.

"You too," I say distractedly.

"Oh, and Clary?"

I look up to see her smiling at me.

"Good luck!" she says and I smile.

Once she is gone I take a deep breath and press the dial button. Putting the phone to my ear to hear it ring.

After four rings I was about to give up when the other end answered.

"Magnus Bane speaking, this is Alec's phone."

my tongue was suddenly swollen in my mouth. "Uh, hi. My name is Clary Fray and I heard you are looking for a babysitter?" I said lamely.

I could hear the confusion in the man's voice as he answered. "This is Alec's personal phone number, not the one we advertised. How did you get this number?"

I suddenly felt stupid. "Oh, his sister gave it to me, Isabelle. She is my next door neighbour and was telling me that you were looking for a babysitter." I said echoing myself from before.

"Ah, well in that case, yes we are. We have two children. Do you have any experience?" Magnus asked.

I nodded a then realised that Magnus couldn't see me. Shaking my head at my own stupidity. I said "Yes, I have four young kids of my own. All between the ages of ten and two years old." I say.

I heard a sound of approval from the other end. "Perfect. When can you start?"

I blanched. "Excuse me?"

"When can you start?"

"Uh . . . You don't want to meet me first?" I asked baffled.

I heard Magnus chuckle. "I have good instincts darling, and something about you tells me that you are fabulous. So, when can you start?"

My mouth dropped open. "Uh- well, tomorrow afternoon. A-after I pick the kids up from school," I say.

"Perfect! Alec and I were wanting to go out tomorrow night. Can you be here by four thirty tomorrow?"

I grinned. "Yes, yes I can."

"Excellent. Give me your number and I'll text you the details and our address."

* * *

**So sorry about the long wait on this one! I had a case of the writers bloke while writing this one because it was more of a filler. And I have exceeded my data allowance for the internet so I had to wait until that renewed itself. **

**So, I know what you are all thinking - no Jace in this chapter, but don't worry, he will be in the next one which will be full of drama. **

**So please review and let me know what you thought! **

**~Until next time xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was bright over head as I sat swinging back and forward in the swing. I sighed and looked up across the road at the busy café. Bat had told me to go on my lunchbreak but because I didn't bring any food with me there was no reason for me to sit in the staff room. So ignoring the curious stares from Sophie I escaped to across the road to the park where I now sat pushing myself forwards and backwards on the chair.

I felt despair take over me as I thought back to this morning with Phoebe.

I new I was getting desperate for groceries but I didn't realise how badly we needed them until when I opened the cupboard to find only enough bread for Phoebe and Lexi to have a sandwich for lunch and the only thing they could have was an apple each for a snack. Jake and Will had to have a lunch that Kaelie would make for them.

Against my will, I felt tears well up in my eyes and I was powerless against them streaming down my cheeks as I buried my head in my hands, sobbing softly.

"Are you ok?"

I snapped my head up and looked away when I recognised Isabelle's brother, Jace standing in front of me.

I hastily wiped at my cheeks and then belittled myself for my silliness. It was obvious he had already seen me crying and hiding the tears won't make him think that he hadn't saw them.

"I'm fine," I said still refusing to look at him.

Remembering him giving me those suggestive winks and the leering smirks, having him around me at the moment was the absolute last thing I wanted and needed.

"You don't look like you're ok," he pointed out, moving to sit in the swing beside me.

Giving him my best glare I turned to him. "Why would you care if I was ok or not? Why is it any of your business?" I snapped.

Jace looked taken back as he blinked in surprise. "It isn't my business, you're right, but I just thought you might want to talk about it."

"To a complete stranger? I don't think so," I laughed humourlessly.

Jace laid a hand over his heart faking hurt. "Well I'm hardly a complete stranger, and sometimes talking to a complete stranger is the best thing to do because they don't know anything about you and will be the last person to judge you."

I looked at him from the corner and then after a second blew out the breath I was holding.

"Ok, maybe you're right. Maybe talking to you will help." I reasoned to him as I turned to face him.

A small smile graced his lips. "Well, usually I am right."

I threw up my hands. "Just when I think you are trying to be nice, you turn back into the asshole that I've come to know!"

The smile left his face as he regarded me seriously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just thought that a joke would lighten the situation and make you smile."

I could have slapped myself on the forehead. Of course he was trying to lighten the mood, I thought looking back.

I sighed. "Ok, I'm sorry, it's just I'm under a lot of stress at the moment."

Jace nodded. "Tell me about it," he offered.

I looked at him to see if he was serious and the calm look on his face told me he was. Taking a deep breath I dragged up a lot of worries that I kept to myself.

"I'm a terrible mother," I admitted and then buried my head again as tears welled in my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jace with a genuinely concerned look on his face.

"From what I've seen, you're a fantastic mother," he said honestly.

I laughed shortly. "You don't know the half of it," I said.

"Then talk to me, explain it to me. Help me understand." Jace almost begged.

I threw my hands up in the air, making myself swing backwards slightly as I looked at Jace.

"I just used the rest of my pay check on a bill that came a month earlier than it should have and so I couldn't afford the groceries for this month. My girls went to school with a sandwich and an apple! What if they are hungry and I don't have anything else to give them? I don't know what I am going to do for dinner tonight and my pay check doesn't come for another whole week!" I ranted panting slightly from the exertion of dragging up all my worries. "They would be better off in care," I admitted ashamed as I looked at the ground.

"They would _not_ be better off in care. Let me tell you. They may not have everything but they have each other and they have you. A caring and devoted mother. That is worth more than any amount of money or material things that you could give them." He said fiercely.

I looked at him curiously for a minute. It was almost like my statement had upset him and angered him.

"You don't even know me." I said.

Jace looked at me. "That's true, but I'm also observant. I've seen you with your kids and they worship you. Especially your oldest one. She looks up to you."

I smiled slightly at the mention of Phoebe. "Yeah, she's more mature and wise than what any ten year old should be." I said without thinking.

Jace looked at me curiously as he tilted his head to the side as he regarded me. I looked away and nibbled on my lower lip worried that I had said too much but then automatically scoffed at myself. It wasn't like he knew anything about my past.

"Bad experiences can do that to a person," Jace whispered and I whipped my head around to see him looking at me intently.

"What would you know about bad experiences?" I snapped at him.

Jace gazed at me levelly. "Don't be so quick to judge a book by it's cover," he said quietly.

I looked down ashamed with myself. "You're right I'm sorry. I'm just . . . Really defensive of my family."

Jace gave me his signature smirk as he stood up. "That's a good thing I suppose. I'm a bit like that too." he said casting me a smile.

I smiled back and looked down at my watch and felt my eyes widen. "Shit!" I gasped.

Jace looked worried. "What?"

"I have to get back to work! Sorry, but I got to go and earn money somehow," I said standing from the swing and running a hand through my hair.

"That's alright. Did you need a lift?" Jace offered.

I paused and smiled at him. "Thanks, but no thanks. The café is just across the road." I pointed.

Jace followed my finger and recognition filled his features. "Of course, I remember now." he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, well . . . Thanks for . . . Talking." I said awkwardly taking small steps towards the café.

Jace smiled again. "It's no problem Clary."

Casting him one more fleeting, grateful smile I ran back to work eager to get the rest of the day over with.

Soon enough I found my self finishing work and on my way to picking the boys up from the day care centre. After thanking Kaelie I made my way down to pick up the girls. When we got to the school, Lexi launched herself into my arms and Phoebe wrapped her arms around my waist. I rubbed her back and gave her a quick kiss on the head.

"Come on guys we have to hurry," I say encouraging my kids to walk in the direction towards home.

"Why is that?" Phoebe asked me. I looked down at her from her small height. She had unfortunately inherited my genes for height.

"I finally got a new job, and I start it at four thirty, not five like my other job," I explained hurriedly as I unlocked our front door and let the kids run in ahead of me.

"Oh cool, what is it?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm babysitting for these people." I said.

I turned just in time to see her young little face fall.

"Pee-Bee? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I paused to bend down to her height.

"You're going to be spending more time with kids that aren't us?" she asked miserably.

I suddenly realised how this would look to my ten year old daughter. Her mother leaving her and her siblings, not even being able to cook a nutritious dinner because she was too busy gallivanting off with some other children that weren't hers. Even if that wasn't how it was, that's what it looked like to my ten year old daughter. That she wasn't willing to spend time with her own kids but she was with children she hadn't even met.

"Oh Pee-Bee," I said softly. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you guys, because I do, but I have to do this because we need the money so I can buy food, and pay the rent. Otherwise we will have nowhere to live and no food to eat." I explained.

Phoebe nodded. "I know mum, but I just wish you were home with us more," she said sadly.

I smiled and brought her to my chest in a tight embrace. "I know, I do too sweetheart." I said as I pulled back. "Now, I really do have to go. Do you think you can manage heating some of the tin spaghetti in a pan for tonight?" I asked not bothering to mention that is all that we have in the kitchen.

Slowly Phoebe nodded her head. I kissed her on the head tenderly as I made my way over to where I stored my clothes in a cupboard and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a clean white top. Shrugging on my coat at the door my kids came over lining up to say their goodbyes and to give me wet sloppy kisses.

"I love you all," I said as I squeezed Lexi and Will in my embrace.

"We love you too," Phoebe said at the same time Will screamed "I love mum the most!" at the top of his lungs.

I giggled as I made my way out the house and walked to the bus stop, waiting to catch the four-fifteen bus that would take me to the opposite end of town. Looking down at my phone and re-reading over the message that Magnus had sent me, I got off at the right stop, giving the bus driver a smile as I climbed off.

Looking at the street signs, I started walking down the street that Magnus and Alec lived at and when I arrived at number twenty two, I paused to look at the house in front of me.

The sight of it sent my heart into a lurch because it looked like the five bedroom house that I left behind when I ran from Sebastian. The outside was brick with the window frames painted a white, natural colour. Two tall trees stood in the front yard, with the beginning of blossoms despite the cool weather that was vastly approaching. The garden was a gorgeous cottage design with low colourful flowers sprouting up everywhere. Herbs and roses lined the way to the front porch as I walked up the steps and nervously knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened and I had to blink a few times as I focused on the man standing before me.

The first thing I noticed was the amount of _glitter_ that was _everywhere_. His dark hair was spiked up, and coated with shimmering blue glitter. The rest of his formal and clean looking dress clothes that he was wearing was also coated in a clear coating of glitter. His green, cat like eyes zeroed in on me standing hesitantly at the door.

"You must be Clary," he said warmly, ushering me into his warm home.

I cleared my throat as I turned to him. "Yes, my name's Clary Fray." I said sticking out my hand.

But Magnus disregarded my hand entirely and swooped me into his arm giving me a warm hug.

I squeaked in surprised and tensed at the sudden and unwanted contact. After a few long seconds Magnus released me and stepped back to give me a friendly smile.

"sorry about that, but all day today, Isabelle chatted my ear off about you and your delightful kids, telling me about how charming and cute you all were and she wasn't wrong, so I'm sorry, but I felt like I've know you for ever already." Magnus said as I wrapped my arms nervously around myself.

"It's alright," I said despite the tremors that were still shaking through me and my mind was screaming '_too close! Too close!_'

"Magnus, I hope you haven't scared her off before I have the chance to even meet the woman." came a voice and I turned realising that this man had to be Alec.

Alec had dark hair like his sister and the fringe of it was constantly in his face as he brushed it aside. Where Magnus was very out there, Alec appeared to be the complete opposite with his nutural colours and brown jumper that had a hole in the sleeve.

"Darling, I hope you're not wearing that to dinner," Magnus said.

Alec looked down at his choice of clothing in confusion. "What's wrong with it?"

Magnus sighed as he ran a hand down his face warily. "That jumper is not appropriate for where we are dining tonight," he answered.

Alec sighed. "Well, I'll change it just before we leave," he said as he turned back to me and offered me a smile.

"Shall I give you a tour of the house?" He offered and I smile gratefully.

"Yes please," I said following Alec and Magnus through their large and spacious house.

"So this is the kitchen, and the bathroom, and the room where we eat our meals." he said pointing out each room as we past it. "The kids either watch tv or play in their own rooms before they go to bed at night."

"What time do they go to bed?" I asked.

"At nine, nine thirty at the latest if you feel like being generous to get in their good books," Magnus said sending me a wink.

I nodded. "And what about meals and all that?" I asked.

Alec sent me smile as he stopped and turned to me. "Spoken like a true mother," he mused to Magnus, causing him to smile broadly before turning back to me. "You can just cook whatever you feel like, or if you want to order take out, the menus are on the fridge and we leave money in a small bowl on the coffee table in the lounge room." He said.

I nodded filing this information for later. Just then two young kids came running down the hall and both Magnus and Alec caught a kid each as they swung them into their arms.

"And here are our little munchkins," Magnus said tickling the tummy of the girl he was holding. She screamed merrily with delight.

"This is our youngest, Tessa, she's seven, and our oldest, our son Kyle, he's eleven." Alec said introducing me to each of the kids.

They turned to look at me and I smiled and waved at them.

"Hi guys," I said.

Tessa had long brunette colours hair that flowed down her shoulders as her wide grey eyes stared at me with curiosity. Where as Kyle had light blonde ringlets and ice blue eyes, lighter than what Alec's were. It was obvious that both of the kids had been adopted because neither of them looked alike and neither of them looked like Alec or Magnus.

"Clary here is your new babysitter, so I expect you guys to be nice to her and do as your told alright?" Magnus commanded as Tessa looked back at him.

"But I don't want you to go daddy," she said.

I smiled as Magnus ruffled her hair affectionately. "We will only be gone for a while," Magnus promised as he set her down on the floor.

Tessa didn't bother to answered him as she ran off with her brother in the direction of the lounge room.

"So, you have Alec's number, and here is mine," Magnus said handing me a slip of paper with a number scrolled on it. "And we will just be having dinner at a restaurant in town, so if there are any problems at all, just call one of us and we will come back right away ok?" Magnus instructed and I nodded.

"No worries, but I'm sure that everything will be fine," I assured him.

Both he and Alec smiled as he said "I don't doubt they will."

"Alright, well, we should be off, we have a booking at five, so just call us if you need to ok?" Alec said as he took a hold of Magnus's hand and started leading him out the door.

"No worries," I said as I waved them off and followed them to the door.

Watching as they left I closed the door behind me as I went back inside and hunted for the kids. I found them in the lounge room where Kyle was playing the play station.

"So, are you guys hungry?" I asked as I stood in front of them.

They both looked up at me and nodded.

"Alright, so, I'll go start dinner while you guys play your game?" I asked and Kyle nodded again as I made my way into the kitchen.

I stopped looking around feeling a little lost as I wondered what in the hell I was going to cook.

"Daddy said that the dinner was in the fridge," came Tessa's voice from behind me, making me jump.

I smiled at her. "Thanks sweetheart," I said opening the fridge and seeing the three steaks that were sitting on the second shelf.

"Who is the third steak for?" I asked Tessa as I put them on the bench.

Tessa began to giggle. "It's for you silly. Daddy said he had to get one for the nice lady too."

Tears sprang to my eyes at Magnus's generosity at the same time that guilt consumed me. While I was here preparing to cook and eat a steak for me and two other kids, _my_ kids were at home eating tin spaghetti. The universe wasn't a fair place to be.

Regardless, I would feel guilty about not eating the food that Magnus had brought for me. So with that, I started cooking dinner.

It was about an hour after Tessa, Kyle and I had eaten that I got a call that sent my heart into a frenzy and made everything that wasn't right in my life now seem great compared to what was to come.

"Hello?" I answer after I had stepped out of the dining room.

It was silent for a few seconds before I heard a small voice speak. "Mum?"

My mouth dropped at the same time I started to frown. "Phoebe?"

I heard her sniffling from the other end. "Mum? Do you think you can come home? I-I need you to come home," she said obviously trying not to cry.

My heart went into overdrive as my panic skyrocketed. Had a robber broke in? Had one of the kids got hurt and needed the hospital? Was the house on fire?

"Why? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I-I was washing Will in the bath when the tap came off and I couldn't get it back on and so the bath overflowed and now there is water everywhere." she explained.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to calm me.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

Phoebe paused. "I-It's pretty bad. The water is everywhere in the apartment and the water is still running."

I silently cursed to the world for being so unfair.

"Ok, just, don't worry ok? I'll be home as soon as I can."

Phoebe sniffled again. "Ok," she whispered before I hung up and stood there thinking what to do.

After a few seconds I gathered my dignity and dialled Magnus's phone. He picked up after the second ring.

"Clary? Is everything ok?" He asked concerned. And why wouldn't he? He probably thought that his kids had been murdered or that I had burnt his house down. It was my first night and I couldn't even go three hours without having to call him.

I am so pathetic.

"I'm really sorry Magnus, but do you think you and Alec can come back early?" I asked chewing on my lower lip worriedly.

"Of course, we are heading to the car now. What's wrong?" He asked and I heard the sound of doors closing and an engine starting in the background.

"There, um, is an emergency at home and I need to get home to help fix it. I wouldn't call if it wasn't serious," I said trying with the last of my will to defend my dignity.

"Of course Clary, I know that. We will be home in five minutes," he said before he hung up.

I stood there, staring at the phone for a minute or two before I gathered my wits about me and went back into the dining room.

Tessa and Kyle had both eaten the majority of their meals and I was in the process of washing their plates when the front door opened and I turned around to see Magnus and Alec entering. Tessa hitched up on Alec's hip.

"Clary, is everything ok?" Alec asked coming to a stop beside Magnus.

"yes - Well, no, I really have to get home to my kids. My oldest is having trouble and I -"

I was cut off by Magnus.

"You're kids are at home alone?" he asked ludicrously.

Slowly I nodded feeling confused.

"I thought you were married!" Magnus exclaimed.

Now I was feeling unsure of myself and uncomfortable.

"No, I was, but now it's just me and the kids."

"But aren't you're kids between the ages of two and ten?" Alec asked.

Now I was starting to feel like I was being interrogated.

Again, I nodded.

Alec and Magnus looked at one another before Magnus turned back to me.

"Where is your car parked?" He asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck subconsciously.

"I don't have a car. I caught the bus here." I said.

Magnus frowned before he smiled at me. "Well, we can't have that! Let me get my keys and I'll give you a lift home." he said.

My mouth dropped open at his kindness. "I . . . ah . . . You don't have to." I said lamely.

Alec smiled at me as Magnus answered. "I want to. Now lets go," he said and ushered me out of the front door.

"I'm really sorry about having to call you." I apologised.

Magnus waved his hands. "Don't be silly! You're kids are just as important as ours, and in fact, when you baby sit for us, I request that you bring your kids with you so that they can spend more time with their mother and so that they aren't left home alone." he said.

For the second time in less than five minutes I gaped at him. "I - well thank you,"

Magnus gave me a funny look. "You don't have to thank me Clary. It's hardly something worth thanking me for." he said.

I just stared at him as I felt a burning pressure building behind my eyes. "Why are you being so kind to me?" I breathed and Magnus whipped his head around to look at me in shock.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" He asked clearly confused.

"I- well, I'm just not used to it I guess." I whispered looking out the window so I wouldn't have to see his pitying look.

To my surprise Magnus didn't say anything except to ask directions to my house. When he pulled up outside the apartment he frowned.

"This is where you live?" he asked.

I knew what he was thinking. It was a poor excuse for a mother with four kids to live in a crappy part of town.

"It's all I can afford," I say by a way of explanation.

Magnus frowned but didn't say anything else for which I was grateful. "So, I'll see you the same time tomorrow right?" he asked.

I stared at him in disbelief. He really did still want me to baby sit his kids even though I cut his date short with Alec.

"At Four thirty?" I asked.

Magnus smiled. "I'll come and pick you up. Hope everything this is ok Clary," he said as I climbed out.

I bent down so I could talk to him through the window. "Thank you so much Magnus. For your generosity and everything in between." I said.

A grin spread across Magnus's face. "You don't have to thank me."

I smiled back and then cast a look over my shoulder. "Well, I probably should go inside." I said as I straightened.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow," Magnus said and I waved as he drove off.

I then hurried up the steps to the apartment and pushed open the door after I had unlocked it. Only to stop in my tracks.

My feet stepped in a wide puddle that immediately coated my shoes and soaked my socks. Feeling a drip on my head I looked up to see a towel hanging over the front door that was responsible for the puddle in my feet.

"Phoebe?!" I call walking into the apartment and set my bag and keys on the table.

A few seconds later Phoebe comes around soaked from head to foot.

"Oh! Mum!" she cries with relief as she wraps her small arms around me.

"Where are the other kids?" I ask already heading towards the bathroom.

As I walk there are towels laid out everywhere that Phoebe had laid down in an obvious attempt to soak up the travelling water.

"They are in the bedroom, but Lexi is in the bathroom," she says just as I enter the bathroom to see Lexi trying to help by pouring container full of water from the bath down the bathroom sink.

"I tried to get it to stop Mum, I really did," Phoebe said miserably as I knelt by the tub and put my hands over the water spraying out the tap.

"It's alright Hunny, I'll fix it." I said. Although I didn't have a clue on _how_ I _was_ going to fix it.

I saw with despair that the only packet of nappies that Jake had left had been knocked over off the counter and were well and truly ruined by the water. The knowledge that I wouldn't have a clean nappy to put on my toddler in the morning was enough to make tears spring to my eyes, though I refused to let them fall.

"Mum," I turned to see Will standing in the doorway. "I'm hungry."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Willing myself to not take my frustrations out on my kids.

"There are apples in the kitchen sweetheart." I said.

"Um, Lexi had the last apple after dinner and I used the last of the bread to make us each a sandwich because we were still hungry after dinner mum." Phoebe said softly as if not to make me upset.

I closed my eyes. We had no food. I had no money to buy more. My baby had no clean nappies for when he needed one next. My apartment was flooding which could cause me to get in trouble with the landlord. What else could go wrong? I thought.

And then, the lights went out.

Lexi screamed and from the other room I heard Jake starting to cry.

"Oh for heavens sake!" I cried out as I stood up and make my way into the bedroom to grab Jake.

"It's alright Hunny, mummy's here." I cooed as I cuddled him close to my chest.

Phoebe came up to me and pressed Lexi's Dora the explorer torch into my hand.

"Thanks baby," I said as I navigated my way over to the power board.

Looking I realised that it was the excessive amount of power that was being run that made the power trip out, so flipping off two switches, and turning the main one back on making light flared back into the apartment.

Just as I was wondering what to do next there was a knock on my door.

"Who in the hell could that be?" I muttered to myself as I walked to the door and pulled it open.

I was stunned to see Jace standing on the other side with six grocery bags in his hands and another four lying at his feet.

"Hi," he said snapping me out of my shocked silence.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed.

"I uh, thought about our conversation earlier today and I wanted to do something to help, so I brought a few things for you." he said lifting his arms to show the bags.

I just stared at him unable to say anything.

"Why is there water all over the floor?" He asked.

I blinked. "Ah, the tap on the bath broke and I'm trying to fix it, but it's not really working for me," I say.

"I have a tool box in the back of my car, I can fix it for you if you like?" Jace asked shyly, his golden orbs piercing right through me.

I couldn't do anything but nod.

"Mummy?"

I looked down at Jake in my arms. "Yes sweetie?"

"I wet myself," he whispered trying not to let Jace hear him.

It was then that I felt the growing wet patch spaning out along my side and seeping through my t-shirt.

Looking back at Jace's calm and understanding eyes, everything came rushing back to me.

And I burst into tears.

* * *

**Wow! What a huge chapter! And again I have to thank my girl Nicia, for without her and her as my inspiration this story wouldn't be possible. **

**So, please review to let me know what you think! :)**

**~ Until next time xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

If I had to say anything about Jace it was that he was an efficient man. And a life safer.

Once I had burst into tears, Jace stepped inside closing the door behind him. He dropped the bags on the floor and came to me, tenderly taking Jake out of my arms and handing him to Phoebe.

"Are you able to change his nappy and clean him up?" he asked Phoebe.

Phoebe took Jake and nodded, but suddenly stopped. "But um, we haven't got any nappies left. The ones we had got ruined by the water," she explained to Jake which just made me feel even worse.

Jace wasn't even fazed by the news as he bent down into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a new packet of nappies. Handing a fresh one to Phoebe he smiled.

"Will this do?" he asked as Phoebe looked up at him in awe.

Phoebe quickly nodded and hurried off to the bedroom to go and change Jake.

"Come on you," he said to me as he took me lightly by the elbow. By now I had gotten myself together and was only sniffling. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

I sniffed. "Um, the room on the right down the hall. The other is the bedroom," I said as he headed down there, only to stop dead in the middle of the doorway.

"I-It's really bad, and I don't know how to stop it." I said, my voice sounding shaky as I sniffed again.

Jace turned around and wrapped his arms around me, making me flinch involuntarily.

"It's going to be alight. It's nothing I can't fix," He soothed as he pulled back and brushed his lips across my forehead, making me stiffen in shock.

"Will you be alight to go and change?" he asked me and I looked down, my face flooding red with embarrassment as I realised I was still wearing my now soiled top.

"Uh, yeah," I muttered as Jace let me go and turned towards the tub.

"Well, I'll fix this while you go change," he said as he began shifting through the water in the tub with his hand to find the screw and bolt.

I went back to the lounge room and looked through my clothes for a suitable top to wear. I ended up with just going with a grey sweat shirt and a fake denim jacket. After wiping my face and tying my hair back from my face, I went back to Jace to find that he had successfully found the screw and stopped the tap from spraying out water. He was now using the small pathetic container to scoop the water out of the tub and into the bathroom sink before he reached down and pulled the plug out of the bath.

I sighed and leaned against the doorframe watching him as he worked. "Thank you so much for your help Jace," I said pushing myself away from the doorway.

"Are you like, Superman or something?" Will asked as he barged into the bathroom, pushing rudely past me.

Jace turned from looking at me, to looking down at William. "Why would you think that?" He asked clearly amused by my son.

"Because that was really hard to put back on! I tried and I couldn't do it, so you must be Superman to be that strong!"

Jace grinned even wider as he knelt down so he was the same height as Will, ignoring all the water around him.

"I'm not Superman, but do you want to know what made me so big and strong?" Jace asked.

Will nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Well," Jace said, casting a quick look up to me before looking back down at William. "The secret is, I ate all my vegetables. Especially the green ones."

Will made a face of disgust. "But they are the yuckiest ones!" he exclaimed.

"But they also build the strongest muscles," Jace promised.

I couldn't help the amused smile that worked its way onto my face as I looked at Jace and my son.

"Come on buddy," I said interrupting whatever he was going to say. "Time for bed." I announced scooping him up into my arms and carried him into the bedroom where I tucked him into his bed. Phoebe had already put Jake to bed, and her and Lexi were in the process of changing into their pyjamas.

After all the kids were dressed and in bed I went around kissing each of them on the forehead.

"Good night guys," I whispered from the doorway.

"Night mum," they chorused back to me.

I smiled as I closed their door over slightly, allowing only a small bit of light to stream through for Will who was scared of the dark.

I walked back out into the hall, stepping almost immediately into a puddle of water that tracked all the way down the hall into the lounge room. I sighed. I had nothing to mop up the water with. All the towels had been used already so I set to work hanging them over every available surface in the hopes that they dry by the morning.

I went to the lounge room and grabbed a pile of newspapers from the stack near the door before walking back to start ripping pages off and laid them down on the floor. They didn't do much in the way of soaking up water, but at least the kids won't slip if one of them was to get up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet.

I heard someone come up behind me and I turned, seeing Jace standing there watching me. I had almost forgotten that he was here. Thinking that all of this was just a bad dream that I was going to wake up from. _Almost._

I stood up, stretching to my height of five foot and six inches, while Jace towered up to six foot and four inches.

"Thanks for your help," I said awkwardly as I shuffled from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at him.

Jace stretched out a hand to me and I flinched back automatically. After a few seconds I looked up hesitantly to look at Jace. He was watching me with a mixture of surprise and wariness as I flinched away. Regardless, Jace still had his hand out to me, waiting for me to take it. When I still didn't Jace spoke.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

I still stood there my eyes jumping from his golden orbs, to his outstretched hand.

"Clary."

My eyes darted back up to his face to see him watching me with an unidentifiable expression.

"I won't hurt you Clary," He said.

_I wouldn't have to hurt you if you just obeyed me like you are suppose to do, and show some respect!_

I physically shook my head to get rid of Sebastian's words. They don't mean anything to me now, so I refuse to let them haunt me. Though it is impossible to shake the memories from my mind.

All the while, Jace was still standing there patiently, looking at me expectantly.

"Clary?" He said again, but this time it sounded more like a question.

Stepping forward I put my small hand in his large, callused one. He gave me a small smile as he pulled me towards him and rested a arm around my back as he lead me through my house and into the kitchen to where all the shopping bags were sitting on the small kitchen counter.

Amongst all the excitement of everything thing else that was going on, I had forgotten that when Jace first turned up at my place, he was carrying ten bags with him.

My mouth fell open in shock as I registered what that meant.

"Jace . . ." I whispered, words failing me.

"Just, Just have a look before you say anything ok?" he said cautiously as he let go of my hand.

I looked back at him, almost frightened, but he gave me a reassuring smile and waved his hands at me in a '_go on_' gesture.

Hesitantly, I walked towards the kitchen counter and looked in the first bag that my hand found purchase of. I looked into the bag and immediately dropped it, stepping back as if I had been electrocuted.

"Once I started, I kind of got carried away," Jace admitted sheepishly.

"I - I - I can't-" I stuttered stepping back until I crashed into Jace, his arms sliding hesitantly around me.

"After our talk in that playground, I realised what a jackass I had been to you, saying suggestive comments, and such, and in my own way this is my way of apologising, but the main reason I brought all these is because after talking to you, I couldn't help but think of how broken, and upset you looked, and I just wanted to do something to help, and to help take some of the worry and stress off your shoulders."

"But I can't pay you back," I whispered.

Jace frowned. "What?"

I looked up at him, tears swimming in the depths of my eyes. "I haven't got the money to pay you back for all of this."

Jace's frown disappeared as his face morphed into one of compassion. "Oh Clary, you don't have to pay me back. I didn't buy this for you just to have you pay the money back. I brought it because I wanted to do something for you."

"But there has got to be at least two hundred dollars worth of things here!" I cried.

Jace smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said. "If you want to say anything, you can just say thank you."

Turning around I wrapped my arms around Jace's waist, surprising us both.

"Thank you so much Jace, no just for this, but for fixing the tap in the bathroom as well."

"It's nothing," Jace said shrugging modestly.

I smiled and pulled back looking up at him as I did. Jace raised his hand, to push hair back from my face, but stopped when I flinched.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

I pretended to act dumb. "Do what?"

"Why do you flinch every time I go to touch you?" he said bluntly.

"B-Because I think you are going to hurt me," I answered honestly before I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Why would you think that?" He asked frowning.

I just looked away and headed towards the couch where I sat down. I looked up when Jace sat beside me.

"Clary . . ."

I turned towards him. "Yes?"

"Can - Can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

I just nodded.

"Where is the father to your kids?" he asked quietly.

I froze as my breath left me in one sudden gust.

"I-It's just me and the kids," I muttered. Looking at the ground.

"I realised that, but what I was asking is are you divorced?"

I nodded again.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking. . ." Jace said.

"I-I left him and f-filed a divorce against him."

Jace remained silent as I slipped into a hypnotic state as I went back to that time and all the dark memories resurfaced and flooded me.

"I was pregnant with Jake when I left one night." I said.

"You left him with three kids and when you were pregnant with your fourth?" Jace asked shocked.

"I couldn't possibly stayed there any longer knowing that my kids were in danger."

Now Jace was starting to frown and look worried. "How were they in danger?" He asked.

"From my ex-husband. He-he was abusive."

This time, it was Jace's turn to freeze.

"Was he abusive towards you?" Jace asked in a deadly calm tone.

I took a deep breath before bringing up old memories that I wish stayed buried.

"I fell pregnant with Phoebe when I was sixteen. So like all teen mums, I was a high school drop-out." I said beginning my story in a monotone. Jace just sat beside me, reaching over to grasp my hand in his, to show his support without using words.

"When I told Sebastian, he was ecstatic. But when I told my parents, hoping that they would be understanding, they weren't. my mother kicked me out, so I left to go and live with Sebastian and his mum. He graduated top of his class, and after he finished school, he brought us a house and I had Phoebe Verlac. He loved Phoebe. Showed her all the attention that any loving father would towards their child. Two years after Phoebe was born, I had Lexi Verlac. It wasn't until Lexi was born that I started to notice some small new differences in him."

Beside me, Jace tensed and his grip on my hand tightened almost painfully, but I didn't care. Looking out the lounge room window to the busy street out the front I continued.

"He started coming home late, and he started drinking and smoking. He would reek of alcohol and cigarettes when he would get home. I started to lose hope, thinking that Sebastian was growing tired of me and regretted being tide down so young. But four years later, William Verlac was born. And it was like the old Sebastian was back. He came home from work on time, he didn't smell like beer, and he showed attention to the kids again. Or so I thought, but after a while I noticed that it was only Will that he showed attention too. He completely ignored Lexi and Phoebe. One night, Phoebe asked Sebastian to read her a bed-time story, and h-he told her to '_go away you little whiny bitch_.'" I sniffed and Jace rubbed his thumb back and forward over the back of my hand.

"That night, when the kids were in bed, I confronted him about Phoebe and how he can't just spend all his time with Jake, but with Lexi and Phoebe as well. He told me to '_mind my own business and that he would raise his children the way he saw fit_'. We argued some more, and eventually, he slapped me."

Jace stiffened and when I dared to look up at him, he was glaring daggers into the floor. Feeling my throat tighten with emotion, I turned away, and continued on with my story.

"The next morning, Sebastian of course came back to me and apologised again and again. Promising how it would never happen again. But I was stupid to believe him. After a while, he went back to how he was. He came home late, stumbled home drunk, swore at me and the kids, and if I didn't do anything to his satisfaction, he would hit me. Or threaten me with the kids, saying that he would hurt them to hurt me. And in fear for the kids, I agreed to anything he said, just to keep the kids safe. This continued on for a year, and one night, I refused to give him his dinner until I had fed Will his bottle and put hi to bed, and once I came down stares Sebastian beat me and gave me a black eye, but when he saw me the next morning, he didn't even look _sorry_. Instead he looked _proud_ of what he had done. I reached my breaking point when one night he came home drunk, but on the collar of his shirt was a lipstick stain, and I lost it. I hit him and threw things at him. I screamed at him until my voice was hoarse and blamed him of cheating on me. Of course, he wasn't happy that I was hitting him - so he hit me back, but harder. He dragged me to the bedroom, and - and . . ." I had to stop and take many deep cleansing breaths.

"It's ok Clary, you don't have to go on anymore," Jace comforted me.

"He raped me! He forced himself onto me, claiming that I was his, and that I was his wife, and so he could do whatever the _fuck_ he wanted. And when he rendered me unconscious, I woke up to Phoebe over me screaming my name, and it was then that I knew, I _knew_ I had to leave. There was no other way out. And a month later after I had rented a hotel room I found out that I was pregnant with Jake Fray, but it broke my heart because he wasn't planned, and he was conceived forcefully, not willingly."

I had to stop and wipe the tears off my face and Jace brought me into his chest wrapping arms around me, soothing me with nonsense words that made no sense.

"So we went to court, and I lost the case. I lost everything, and I had to pay back all this money to Sebastian, because he told the judge that he couldn't be sure if the kids were his, so he made me pay back all the money that he paid in child support. I was denied money support from the government because I had two jobs, and I wasn't in a de-facto relationship." I sobbed.

"Shh, shh, Clary, it's ok. You're safe, your kids are safe, and everything is alright."

I continued to sob, allowing myself to be comforted by Jace as he rubbed small, soothing circles on my back.

"My parents were murdered when I was ten years old."

I looked up at Jace in shock.

He gave me a pitying look. "You trusted me with your past, I want to do the same."

I slowly nodded, signalling to him to continue.

"It was late at night, my mum was just putting me into bed when we heard a commotion from the living room. My mum appeared to be frightened, so she told me to hide in my closet and to not make a sound. I did as she said, as she closed the door behind me just as my dad and another man burst into the room. The man demanded to know where I was, and my mum told him that I was at an uncles staying the night out of town. And the man seemed to smile. He pulled out a knife and directed it at my mum. My dad stood in front of her, protecting her just as the man stabbed her in the stomach. My dad was too slow, and he held my mum in his arms as she died. Enraged my dad attacked the man and they fell to the floor, rolling around, throwing punches, and then . . . The next thing I knew there was an almighty bang, and my dad fell on top of the man. I hadn't realised what happened until the man pushed my dad off him, and I saw the gaping hole in his chest as he gasp for breath. The man, just stood, and left, as if nothing had happened and as if he hadn't just killed my parents. After that, I was put in foster care, and some homes were better, than others. In some, I was abused. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. I was locked in small rooms, denied meals, and forced to clean and be a slave to the foster parents. When I was finally removed from the worst foster home yet, I was put into a new one. And that it how I ended up at the Lightwood's. At first, I thought that they would be like all the rest, and so I shut my self off from them. I rarely came out my room and never let them get close to me. Even now, sixteen years later, and they still don't know everything I've told you. Maryse, is the only mother I've know. I barely remember my real mother, but one thing I will never forget, is my parents murders name."

Jace's hand in mine was shaking and he refused to look at me. But I could see the raw emotion of pain in his eyes as he finally turned to look at me.

"What was the guy's name?" I whispered. Speaking loud felt like it would break the moment between us.

"Valentine Morgenstern."

I froze and stared at Jace wide eyed. There is no way. The universe wasn't that cruel surely. Noticing my look Jace looked worried.

"What? What is it?"

"Valentine Morgenstern, he-he's my dad," I choked.

Jace froze and looked down at me in horror. As if I was going to poison him or cause mass destruction by just sitting here.

"Jace, you have to know, I didn't know my father, he may be my father biologically, but he is _not_ my father. My father is Luke Garroway. My mum and dad got divorced before I was even born. I'm so, so sorry," I sobbed.

Of course, the first man since Sebastian that I feel attracted to and open myself up to, I have already scared off because of my bloodline. I'm such a fuck up. I fuck up in everything thing I do, I'm worthless-

"Oh Clary, You can't honestly blame yourself for other peoples actions. There is no way that you can blame yourself for what your father did to my parents. You can't blame yourself for what did to you, and most importantly, you can't _believe_ what that poor excuse for a man had said to you. All the lies that he may have uttered to you. They. Aren't. True."

I sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm still really sorry Jace, for everything that you went through." I said sinking back into his side. I thought back to our conversation this morning how he told me not to judge a book by it's cover, and what he had said about bad experiences.

"That's what you meant by what you said this morning," I said thinking my thoughts out loud.

Jace looked down confused. "What?"

"When you said that bad experiences can shape a person. You were talking about yourself." I said.

Jace just nodded sadly. He draws me into his side and he squeezes tighter when he feels me stiffen automatically.

"It's ok Clary," he whispered against the top of my head.

I nodded. "I know, it's just a stupid automatic reaction." I said around a yawn.

Jace smiled, and then to my surprise, he scooped me up in both his arm, causing me to let out a very girly and embarrassing squeal.

"Where is you're bedroom?" he asked grinning down at me.

This made me sober up as my face heated. "Oh, we're in it." When Jace frowned I elaborated. "The kids share the one bedroom, and I sleep out here . . . On the couch." I said once more not being able to meet Jace's eyes.

"Ok," he said. "What end do you usually lay on?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes at him as I laid down looking up at him. I reached behind me to the table that held my pillow and blanket, grabbing both I set the pillow behind my head and Jace helped straighten the blanket over me.

Jace smiled at me before he turned and took off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket he was wearing and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's it look like? I'm staying the night." He answered as I laid back down on his chest and sighed.

"Ok, but if you snore, I'm pushing you off the couch," I warned as I fit into his side between him and the couch with his arm around me and my head resting on him as my pillow.

Jace chuckled, and I felt the laugh rumble through him. "Ok Clare, what ever you say," he laughed.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and felt myself relaxing.

"Night Clary," Jace whispered, brushing his lips across the top of my head.

"Night Jace," I mumbled as I fell into the sweet darkness of sleep.

And for the first time in two years, I slept peacefully.

* * *

**So sorry for the slow update on this one guys, life got in the way as you are all aware. **

**As always, a shout out to Nicia, for her bright ideas, sparking my own to help me create a new masterpiece. **

**And a special shout out to my co-worker at DK, Sarah, this chapter was for you! Xx**

**As always, review, to leave me with your thoughts, (even if you hated it!)**

**~Until next time xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

Jace POV

A funny feeling had spread through my chest when I watched Clary burst into tears, and her kids were so cute. Phoebe was a little trooper as I handed Jake to her and she took him to change him while I took care of Clary and fixed her broken tap in the bathroom.

In that moment when Clary had succumbed to tears, she looked so broken and fragile, and I knew that in that moment I would do anything I could to make the smile that I witnessed the other day to come back. I hated to see Clary, who was such a strong and independent woman, revolve to tears.

When she had told me her back story and told me about her past with her ex-husband, I knew that if he had of been standing in the room I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp for even thinking about raising a hand against the most amazing woman I had met. Now that I thought about it, all the times that Clary had looked at me with a hint of fear, or had flinched from me, even if that was when I went to hug her, it made me so livered to think that this man - _Sebastian _- had taken the fight out of such a fiery, _beautiful_, woman made me so furious that words couldn't express the amount of hatred I held for this _boy_.

I had to admit it though - when Clary had told me the name of her father, I was shocked. How could the world be so unfair that when I found a beautiful woman that finally intrigued me and didn't fall for my acts, she had to have a blood relation to the only person on earth that I truly _hated_. But the minute I had seen the hurt in her eyes at me drawing away from her, I knew that I couldn't hold her responsible for her fathers actions, which if I had guessed correctly, wasn't even involved in her life. She had told me that she didn't even know Valentine, that a guy called Luke, was her supposedly father, but what kind of father, let alone _mother_ could kick their daughter out of home when she fell pregnant was beyond me. I knew that my mother Maryse, would rather die first before she forced either Isabelle, Alec or I out of home. Not that any of us still lived there of course.

Last night, falling asleep with Clary in my arms, jut felt so, so _right_. Like it was the missing piece of me that needed filling. Clary brought out a warmth that spread through my being when I was with her, and watching her fall asleep in my arms, putting her _trust_ in me, just simply took my breath away. After she had fallen asleep I had simply laid there watching her. I didn't know if that made me creepy of not, but she was so beautiful when she was asleep. The tension that normally was around her eyes vanished and her face looked so carefree that it was fascinating to watch. But at some point in the night she must have started having a nightmare, because she whimpered and started to squirm, so I stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly and eventually she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Now, I woke, feeling something tickling my nose. I scrunched my nose up in annoyance and tried brushing whatever it was away. It stopped for a few seconds before coming back again along with the sound of giggling. Slowly, I blinked my eyes open, only to squint when the light streaming trough the crack on the blind hit me directly in my eyes.

I turned my head, yawning as I looked to the left to see Will and Lexi standing with feathers giggling together. When they saw that I was awake they immediately stopped laughing and tried to hide the evidence of the feathers behind their backs - as if I hadn't seen them already.

"You little minx's," I laughed as I made an attempted to reach out and grab Lexi.

She squealed as her and Will ran off, no doubt going to hide from me, though I could hear their muffled laughter coming from the bedroom.

I smiled as I looked down at Clary laying on my chest who was still soundly asleep. Her hair had moved during the night and now covered most of her face from my view so I gently pushed it back to expose her exquisite face. I traced a finger down her cheek and along her jaw line which slowly woke her up.

When she was fully awake she turned to blink at me and offered me a small timid smile.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked quietly.

"Better than I have in a while." she answered. "How about you?"

I smiled. "Quite contently actually."

Clary's timid smile widen as she looked at me with a teasing smile. "That's good. Last night I was worried that you would wake up with a sore back from sleeping on the couch," she admitted.

"I've slept on couches before Clary," I told her, leaving out the fact that my back was actually a bit stiff from sleeping on such a small couch all night, and having Clary lying on top of me so I couldn't move didn't help, but I knew I wouldn't change it.

"I know, but it's not-" she broke off as Phoebe came skipping up to us.

"Mum, it's time to get-" Phoebe's eyes widened as she took in the fact that Clary and I were cuddled up on what was Clary's 'bed'.

"I- Um . . ." Phoebe broke off not sure what to say.

"Phoebe," Clary said sitting up off me and running a hand through her hair. "Can you just please start getting your sister and brothers dressed for school?"

"But- why is Jace still here?" she asked shooting me a quick look before looking back at her mother.

"Because I wanted him to be. Now go get ready for school," Clary demanded.

Phoebe cast us one more lingering look before scattering off to find her siblings.

"Well, I think she took that well," I laughed.

Clary smiled before moving to sit beside me on the couch. "I think she is just put-off with you being here."

"I can leave if you want me to," I said even though I didn't want to step a foot out the front door.

Clary smiled at me. "Why don't you at least have breakfast first?"

I grinned back at her. "That sounds great."

* * *

Breakfast had been a loud and messy affair. Jake had got egg all over himself and the table, and Will had spread tomato sauce over everything but his meal. but even as I watched everything unfold, I knew I wouldn't rather spend it any other way.

I could tell that the kids were mucking up just because I was here and all the kids were laughing and yelling except for Phoebe. She had watched everyone else with a smile but I could tell that she was upset over something.

Clary had gone all out with the breakfast too. She felt like she owed me for staying the night last night and helping her so she had made a feast by cooking the eggs and bacon that I had brought in the shopping and making toast with the bread. I could tell that the kids were excited for the change in their normal morning routine.

"Alright guys, come on, dishes in the sink, and go brush your teeth and get dressed for school. Let's go!" Clary said clapping her hands and Lexi, and Will raced off, fighting each other to see who could reach the room first. Phoebe was a bit slower, watching me warily while she picked up Jake before following the other two out the room.

I got up and took my plate over to Clary who had started washing the dishes.

"What's the matter with Phoebe?" I asked as I picked up the t-towel and started drying the plates she had washed.

"I guess she's just nervous. I am too a bit, if I was being perfectly honest." She said handing me a plate.

"Nervous of what?"

Clary looked at me out the corner of her eye. "Of you."

I was astonished. "Of me? What did I do?" I demanded.

"You didn't do anything per say, she is just wary . . . And so am I." Clary explained looking down so I could no longer see her beautiful freckled face.

Seeing my confused and almost pleading look for her to explain, Clary sighed and turned to face me. The dishes laying forgotten in the sink.

"She is worried that you will turn out like Sebastian. No wait - Let me finish," she said upon seeing me ready to argue.

"At first, Sebastian was the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect father. Never did anything wrong. And then slowly, as we all lowered our guard, he changed. He bullied us, and manipulated us, and _abused_ us, into thinking we were less than what we are. That we were _worthless_. Sometimes when I see one of the kids grades falling, or when the pantry is empty of food, I _feel_ worthless, like maybe I'm not good enough for them. Not good enough for _anyone_. And Phoebe saw what Sebastian broke me down to. The scared, shell of a person that I was. And she doesn't want that to happen again. And neither do I. Not when I was just starting to get back on my feet." She said. Upon finishing her speech she looked down and turned away from me. Picking up another plate in the sink.

I dropped the t-towel and moved to stand behind her, putting my hands on sink so that my arms caged her in against my body. I felt her stiffen and heard her intake of breath as she froze.

I bent down so that my lips were next to her ear. Being this close to her, I could smell the faint scent of her, vanilla and strawberries. The intoxicating smell of her was slowly driving me mad, but I forced myself to stay in control as I whispered to her.

"I understand why you are scared of that happening, and your fear is justified, but Clary, I could _never_ hurt you or lay a hand against you. Not in anyway that you wouldn't want. I couldn't dream about hurting you or your beautiful kids. I want to kill Sebastian for what he did to you, and if I ever saw him, I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't punch him in the face." I said, and I felt Clary shiver, whether it was from being uncomfortable at our closeness or from pleasure at me being so close to her, I couldn't tell. "Beside, you are beautiful Clary. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Clary turned around in the circle of my arms so that she was facing me, and she was so short that she had to tip her head back so she could look at me. For an instant I wondered what it would be like to kiss her - remembering what her body felt like last night as she was pressed against me and the warmth that radiated off her body. Her lips were parted, her bottom lip plump and oh-so-tempting as she looked up at me from beneath her eyelashes. I found my self swallowing hard, my eyes not leaving hers as I slowly lowered my head. Watching her, the entire time. Just as our lips were about to connect, I could feel her fast warm breath fanning over my face a voice disrupted us.

"Mum?"

Clary and I simultaneously pulled back and turned to the small figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What were you guys doing?" demanded Lexi. Her little hands placed on her hips.

"Nothing," I said as I pulled away from Clary. I looked at her and she was already watching me. Little pink spots had appeared on her cheeks and I couldn't help the grin that was plastered to my face.

"Don't lie to me! Phoebe said she thinks that you were going to hurt my mum like dad did!" she yelled coming up to me and hitting me right on the knee cap with her small fist. I gasped as my hands flew to my knee. The kid actually had a bit of strength behind her because the hit actually hurt.

At the mention of her name, Phoebe poked her head around the doorframe to look uncertainly in.

"Phoebe, come here please," I said kindly as I knelt down on one knee and holding my arms out open to her.

Phoebe looked like a deer caught in headlights as she looked at me and quickly shook her head.

"Phoebe, I promise I won't hurt you. Please?" I asked again looking at her pleadingly.

Phoebe cast a quick look towards Clary and whatever she saw in Clary's expression must have encouraged her because she slowly walked over to me. When she stood in front of me, I patted my knee and Phoebe hesitantly sat down atop of my leg as my arms encircled her so she wouldn't fall.

"Now, you don't have to be scared of me, I'm not anything like what your dad is like. I want to protect you guys and your mum. I'd rather hurt myself before I hurt any of you guys. Do you understand?" I asked.

Phoebe bit her lip, but after a second she nodded. "You promise?" she asked timidly.

My heart broke a little more upon seeing the girls fear. What had the monster done to them to make them so fearful?!

"I swear," I said making an X over my heart as I made the promise.

After the kids were ready, and Clary was ready for work, I had given the girls a lift to school and watched as Clary kissed them each farewell. My heart swelled as Lexi gave me a hug and Phoebe waved to me as they both ran into the school yard, seeking out their friends.

After that, Clary had directed me to Jake and Will's day care before I had dropped Clary off at the café where she worked and where I had first laid my eyes on the red-headed beauty. After pecking her quickly on the cheek which made her go almost as bright as her hair I promised I would see her again soon and that I would call her later.

I finally turned up at the studio where I did the martial arts and flipped on the lights as I walked in. I set up in a haze getting ready for my first class and within half an hour people were beginning to show up.

"Hi Jace!"

I turned and held back a groan as I saw Aline. She was one of my students and she was always pressing me to go on a date with her.

"Hi Aline," I greeted her before turning back to place the cones down on the floor.

"So, I was thinking, there is this new movie showing at the cinemas, and I was thinking how good it would be if we saw it together and then had dinner at the restaurant just outside the cinemas. What do you think?" She asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

I sighed. "Sorry Aline. I'm not interested." I told her bluntly.

Aline pouted, which she thought was cute, but in my opinion it just made her look even more stupid than she already was.

"Maybe next time?" she said.

"Yeah, maybe," I said distractedly before addressing the rest of the class.

"Alright guys! Take your jackets off and start running around the room for a warm up. Lets get going!" I said in a loud, energetic voice.

I saw that Aline had stripped her hoodie she was wearing to revealing a tight tank top and too short booty shorts. I internally groaned.

It was going to be a _long_ day . . .

* * *

Clary POV

For once, my day past fast. All I could think about all day was how Jace had felt pressed up against me, and the warmth of his breath when he was about to kiss me. I had never envisioned myself kissing or being with Jace in anyway, but all of the sudden all I could think about was what his kiss would be like and how he would taste. I swore that all day his lingering scent had followed me around all day. The smell of men's cologne, sweat, and sunshine, if that was even possible. But it was intoxicating. And pure masculine.

I was now at Magnus's and Alec's house, Babysitting Kyle and Tessa, but this time I had brought my kids with me due to Magnus's request. He had instantly fell in love with Phoebe and Alec had taken a special liking to Jake and the trouble he always found himself in.

Magnus had asked how I went last night, and it took me a moment to realise that he was talking about the broken tap and my flooded apartment - and _not_ about what had happened with Jace.

I had simply told him how Jace had come over with groceries and how he had fixed the tap for me. He gave me a particular look when I talked about Jace, and it was one I couldn't interpret. And it unnerved me. Normally I was very good at reading people. So when I couldn't, it made me anxious and edgy.

I looked at the clock on the far wall and saw that Magnus and Alec were due to be home any minute now and I couldn't be more glad. The day had been exhausting and all I wanted to do was go home and fall asleep in bed. Dreaming about a certain blonde haired man.

I had just finished tidying the already clean living room when the front door opened. I looked up to see Magnus walking through the front door with Alec and to my surprise Jace and Isabelle trailing behind them.

"Jace?" I asked surprised.

Jace turned at the sound of my voice and seemed as surprised as I was. "Clary?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as Jace came over to me and swept me up into a hug. At first I tensed and flinched but when Jace's arms slipped around me, I found mine linking behind his neck without my consent. When we pulled back Jace turned to Magnus.

"When you said you had found a babysitter I didn't know you meant it was Clary!" he said.

Magnus sighed. "Well, I did say her name was Clarissa." Magnus said in a tone that suggested that Jace should have made the connection.

"But her name isn't Clarissa," Jace argued.

"Actually, it is," I piped up making Jace turn back towards me. "Clary is a nickname."

Jace sighed and looked away as if he was almost embarrassed about not figuring it out earlier.

I giggled and then stood, grabbing my purse up off the coffee table. "Well, I should be heading home," I said.

"Where are your kids?" Alec asked.

"Their at the kitchen table, playing a card game," I said even as I was walking towards the kitchen.

When I entered, Phoebe, Lexi, Will and Jake looked up at me.

"Come on guys, time to go," I said and all the kids jumped up to follow me. As I turned I didn't know someone was behind me, and I bumped into them, losing my balance.

Jace's arms shot out, grabbing me before I can fall. "Whoa, easy there tiger," he smirked.

I playfully glared up at him. "Then don't sneak up on me!"

Jace chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you home." he said and I found myself unable to refuse.

I held out a hand and Will and Lexi automatically raced over and grabbed a hand each. I looked up at Jace, startled to see that he had picked up Jake and that his head was leaning against Jace's shoulder. Phoebe stood next to Jace hesitantly and Jace held out his other hand which she took after a second.

As we all walked back into the lounge room, heading towards the door both Alec and Isabelle looked at Jace with expressions of bewilderment. Isabelle's mouth was actually hanging open wide as she looked at her brother.

Jace ignored them as he marched out the door and I paused to look at Magnus.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked.

Magnus snapped out of his staring to look at me and smile. "Oh it's alright. Alec and I aren't going anywhere tomorrow, so you can have a night off," he said and I smiled back.

"Thanks so much, just call me when you need me to come by again," I said as I followed Jace out the door. Magnus just smiled at me, nodding as I closed the door behind us.

The car ride home had been quiet and Jake and Will had fallen asleep. When we reached home, Jace helped me carry the boys in and Phoebe raced ahead to open the front door. Once the kids were all in bed, I stood in the living room with Jace. I felt awkward and I could tell that Jace wanted to say something, but didn't want to at the same time.

"Well," Jace said making me look at him. He was biting his lip nervously. "I probably should be heading home."

I nodded and looked down at my feet, and then before I lost my nerve I said what I was thinking.

"You can stay the night again if you like," I said quickly, making my cheeks flame red.

Jace smiled and looked relieved that I was the one to have said it.

"I would be delighted to Clarissa," he said and despite the good mood I was in I wrinkled my nose.

"Don't call me Clarissa, my parents and Sebastian when he became abusive called me that and I always hated it."

Jace looked awkward for a second before smiling. "How about honey or buttercup?" he asked.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Oh god no, those are worse!" I chortled.

Jace smiled. "Well, I heard there was a good movie on tonight. Want to lay down and watch it?" he asked.

I grinned shyly at him and nodded. "Sounds great," I said sincerely.

Jace had his arms wrapped securely around me, and we are tangled, snuggling on the couch under my blanket much like we were when there was a knock on the door.

Jace and I looked at one another.

"Were you expecting company at . . ." he paused to look at his phone. "At eleven thirty at night?" he asked doubtfully.

I shook my head. "I never have people coming over," I called as I walked into the hall foyer to open the front door.

When I looked up at the tall figure standing in my doorway I froze and my mind shut down with fear.

"Sebastian," I whispered.

He grinned cruelly at me. His green eyes glinting dangerously. "Are you going to invite me in?"

* * *

***Raises hand* um, hi? I'm so sorry I have been MIA for so long, but work has just been so crazy doing all these double shifts and covering for people that I barely have any time to myself anymore. And when I do, I'm just so exhausted that I can't bring myself to write. **

**So on my day off today, I sat down at the computer, and wrote this for you guys until I was satisfied with it. I'm sorry if the ending felt a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish it before I went to work (what a shocker!)**

**Seriously though. Also my internet was playing up as well so I had to fix that too. **

**But despite how long it took me to update, I read every single review and they all motivated me into getting my butt into gear and writing the next instalment for you guys. **

**So before you guys leave to go on and read your next fanfiction story, just drop me a review to read when I get home from work and I'll try my best to respond to them all because I really do appreciate them. **

**I will work harder at getting the next chapter up, especially after the bomb shell I have just dropped on you guys, but I can't promise that all my updates will come quick because the truth is Sundays are my only free day, so just persevere with me and bare with me guys. **

**And of course, I cant leave out my girl, Nicia who everyday inspires me with her brilliance to write my own kind of brilliance. **

**~Until next time xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sebastian," I whispered.

He grinned cruelly at me. His green eyes glinting dangerously. "Are you going to invite me in?"

I was frozen, locked in place by my fear. I looked at him, like a deer caught in head lights. My heart was slowly coming back to life in my chest, though instead of being still and not beating, it was now beating erratically in my chest, making my pulse and heart rate sky rocket. My palms were sweating, and my breath was coming in shallow pants.

"Clarissa," Sebastian snapped bringing my focus back to him. "In fact, I don't have to ask. I'm just going to come in."

Sebastian put his hand against the door, pushing it open.

"No!"

Both of us froze in shock. Sebastian because he didn't have control over me, and my shock was from the fact that I had actually said _no_ to him.

"Excuse me? Did you just say _no_?!" Sebastian yelled, his face going red with anger.

"N-No, you can't come in. My kids are asleep in bed. And I don't want you in my house." I said firmly, holding my ground.

"_You're _kids?! Did you forget that they are mine as well?" He demanded. "And you call this a house? This is the sort of thing that worthless slum live in. People like you." he sneered.

With that he slammed the door open, it crashing against the wall loudly. He stalked in, banging the door shut behind him.

"Stop!" I cried throwing my hands up in front of me, in a defensive gesture to ward him off.

"Listen to me you little slut," Sebastian growled, slapping me across the face, making my head snap to the side.

Before I could even turn to look at him, his hand was fisted in my hair as he pushed me against the wall tilting my head back so that I could look up at him. I winced in pain.

"What's going on here?"

Sebastian stopped, his mouth open no doubt about to unleash a string of insults to me. We both turned to see Jace standing in the doorway of the hall foyer with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes narrowed dangerously on Sebastian's grip on me.

Sebastian's fist in my hair tightened painfully, making me whimper painfully. Without warning, Sebastian grabbed my head, yanking it forward before banging it back against the wall behind me.

Pain erupted in my skull as my vision momentarily blurred and I saw nothing but darkness. My legs failed me as I slumped to the floor, holding my head with my hand.

I heard the sound of fighting and looked up to see Jace punching Sebastian in the face. I winced.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?!" Jace demanded, punching Sebastian again but this time in the stomach.

Sebastian straightened painfully and glared at Jace looking him in the eyes.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am here to talk to Clary. My _wife_."

I shuttered at the tone of his voice. The way he had said _wife_ . . .

"You're Sebastian." Jace was calm. Probably a bit _too_ calm.

"And you must be the weekly guy that she is fucking. What's she charging you? I hope it's not too much. She is a shit lay. Not thing special to her. You can find better bodies and down at the strip club." Sebastian snickered.

My face flamed, and I looked down in embarrassment. Just because it was true, doesn't mean he has to point it out to everyone . . .

I was brought out of my reverie by a loud thump. Jace knocked Sebastian into the wall, shoving him in the chest. Jace followed, pouncing on Sebastian before he could even have the chance to right himself.

Jace's left hook snapped out, hitting Sebastian in the jaw.

"What kind of man are you? Bullying and abusing a woman?" Jace asked calmly, though his face was portraying more and more anger as he looked at Sebastian.

"What kind of _man_ hits their wife and makes them feel like absolute _shit_?" Jace demanded.

"I don't know what sort of lies-" Sebastian didn't get the chance to finish before Jace was once again shoving him back.

"She didn't have to tell me any lies because I _saw_ it! I saw how she cowers in fear, how she is _afraid_ to trust anyone. So I suggest you turn around and leave this house before I really hurt you and call the officials." Jace said opening the door and literally throwing Sebastian out by the scruff of his neck.

"And don't you even _think_ about coming back. Got it?" Jace said before slamming the door shut making me flinch.

Jace whirled around to face me and his face full of rage fell to one of concern and worry as he saw me sprawled on the ground. As he knelt in front of me and reached out a hand to help me I couldn't help but flinch, making Jace grimace.

"You're bleeding," he muttered to himself as he put a hand under each of my arms and pulled me to my feet.

I winced as a sharp pain ran through my head, bringing on the start of what I knew would be a killer headache.

"I'm fine Jace," I said shakily, speaking for the first time.

Jace paused, turning back to look at me. "You are quite clearly _not_ fine, Clary."

"It's nothing that I haven't dealt with before," I said robotically.

"You shouldn't have to deal with it Clary. He can't treat you like that. I'm so, so sorry that I didn't realise that something was wrong sooner, it wasn't until I heard a thump that-"

He broke off as I started to cry.

"What does he want Jace? He hasn't bothered me for _2 years_! Why is he suddenly bothering me now? What does he want?" I shrieked hysterically.

Jace began to comfort me. "I don't know Clary, but I promise you that I won't let him near you again or that he will get anything off you, ok?"

I nodded, hanging onto that promise like a life line, even though I knew that it could snap later.

Putting his arm around me, Jace led me into the bathroom where he began to clean up the cut and the blood on the side of my face. I watched him the entire time. Not saying anything. And Jace watched me with this studying look. Focusing fixedly on what he was doing. When he was done, he took my hand and led me back into the lounge room where I saw with a start that he had made up our - I mean my bed - already. I thought distantly that he must have done that when I first went to answer the door.

He set me down on the couch, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead before he disappeared. I started to panic before I saw him coming back with a bag of peas out of the freezer.

"I would have used ice, but you didn't have any," he explained as he sat beside me and gently pressed the bag of peas against my head. I winced and hissed sightly with pain as Jace gave me an apologetic look.

"It'll help with the swelling," he said.

I nodded. "I know, I've had to do this before." I said quietly and I heard the bag of peas crinkle as his hand tightened around it.

"How does he know where you live Clary?" Jace asked seriously.

I shivered. "I don't know, but there isn't a lot that I can hide from him. He always finds out one way or another." I muttered.

Jace didn't saw anything to that, he just watched me, tending to my wound carefully.

I yawned.

Jace smiled. "Tired?"

I nodded and laid back against my pillows. Jace went back to the kitchen - no doubt to put the peas back in the freezer, and when he came back into the room again he surprised me again by laying down beside me.

Noticing my look Jace spoke. "What?"

"You still want to stay with me? Even after seeing and dealing with Sebastian?" I asked almost afraid of the answer. What if he was just staying with me out of guilt?

"Of course I do. A boy like that isn't enough to scare me off Clary," he said.

I sighed as I snuggled into Jace's chest, feeling safe and secure when he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Good night Clare," he breathed. Nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"Night Jace," I whispered before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, we were all sitting down at the kitchen table eating breakfast - pancakes which Jace had cooked while I got the kids up and out of bed. All the kids seemed pleased to seeing Jace there again.

All through breakfast, phoebe couldn't stop looking at me. I pretended to not notice and instead continued to deal with Jake and his messes he was making.

"What happened to your head mum?" Phoebe asked breaking the noise in the room.

I shrugged. "Last night I fell off the couch and hit it on the coffee table. It hurt, but I'm fine," I answered shrugging off her concern.

From out the corner of my eye I could feel Jace's eyes burning holes into the side of my head.

"But it's all bruised and going black," Phoebe observed.

I sighed. "That's what happens when you hit yourself Phoebe." I said, still refusing to look at her.

"Or what happens when someone else hits you," she said glaring at Jace.

Jace choked slightly on his food causing us all to look at him. "I would never hit your mother, Phoebe." He said.

Phoebe finally grew silent. Instead choosing to look down in her lap. "That's what dad always said," she muttered before getting up from the table and going down to her bedroom.

It was silent for a minute more before I clapped my hands together. "Come on guys, go get dressed, and brush your teeth. We are leaving soon." I commanded pushing the kids out of the kitchen and towards their room they all shared. I could already hear Lexi asking Phoebe to help her plait her hair.

Silently I picked up all the dishes and took them over to the sink. Turning the tap on to begin soaking them.

"Why didn't you tell Phoebe the truth?"

I turned to see Jace looking conflicted at me.

"Because, she has seen me hurt to Sebastian's hands too many times. Many of which she had to help me with because I couldn't move from my injuries. I don't want to tell her that Sebastian is back because it will bring back the fear, and she won't be able to concentrate in school, and she will constantly be on edge. No ten year old should have to deal with that," I muttered. "It's my problem to deal with. I'm the idiot that married him," I added bitterly.

Jace's arms wrapped loosely around me, and I automatically flinched. "I hate how she thinks that I am the one hurting you." he admitted.

I turned around to face him. "I hate that she does too."

"One day, you and Phoebe won't be afraid of him anymore, and I will be right beside you, holding you hand," he said. Looking deep into my eyes.

I couldn't help but notice that we were in the same predicament that we were in yesterday morning. Jace's eyes darted down to my parted lips.

I giggled nervously and put my hands against his chest. Pushing him back a bit. I couldn't help but notice the strength and muscle he had packed away under that shirt.

"Come on tiger, we have to get these kids to school." I said before turning my back to him and walking through the apartment looking for my kids. Hoping desperately that he didn't notice the blush staining my cheeks.

* * *

**So, how fast was this update?! I wish that they all came this quick, I hate making you guys wait, because I know how frustrating it is myself when I am reading a really good fanfiction and the author takes a looooong time to update, so I will try my best for you guys ok? Ok ****J**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I had to cut it off there otherwise it would have started going into the next one. Some chapters are long, and others will be shortish. It's just how I have planned it all out. **

**So leave me a nice little review? They always make me happy.**

**~Until next time xoxo **


End file.
